Forever In Your Arms
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: The Akatsuki want Sakura for her necromancy skills. So they take her. Will she survive? Will she escape? Will she want to? SakuraXItachi. Warning: LEMONS, violence
1. Chapter 1

First Story Ever! Please go easy on the flames.

* * *

Sakura shivered. It was cold in her cell. She didn't knew how long ago that blue dude had kidnapped her. He must've knocked her out.

Shes wasn't able to see anything out of her left eye. That thing musta given her quiet the knock out punch. She reminicened about the last thing she could remember:

**FLASHBACK**

As she walks through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha, Sakura can feel someone following her. Being the second in command of Konoha has caused her to be very in tune to her surroundings. At the moment she is just out walking because the night is so nice; not a cloud in the sky.

A loud whooshing sound makes her fly into a defensive stance. A person in a long black cloaks drop down and began to approach her. Sakura can tell who he is from the face and the black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. It was that blue dude who beat up Asuma (mayherestinpeace). The partner of none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"**Hey there sexy kunochi" he bowed**. "**Your coming with me, no if's, and's, or but's**."

**END FLASHBACK**

The girls head pounded from pain. Her finger were standing out in strange angels. They must've been broken. Her wrist were bounded to her feet. Every bone in the girls body hurt from laying on the freezing cement for so long. She didn't wanted to know why they took her. 'Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought.

She tried to move her head to the side to gauge her other injuries. The pain radiating from her abdomen signified that she was hit with something substantial. As she craned her neck her cheek touched something sticky. 'Oh no.' She had lost a great amount of bloodSakura sighed, then wished she hadn't. It hurt to much.

She closed her eyes, trying to think she was home again. Of course, she couldn't. It was just so cold… 'If I could get me some chakra…'Sakura thought desperately. She tried to focus her chakra to her hands, but she was too weak. It pained her. She passed out.

***

"**Wake up you whore."** Sakura begun to stir as she heard a cold voice scream at her. Suddenly she felt a sharp kick to her side. She wanted to scream but her throat was so dry that she couldn't make any noise. Though she did cough up lots of blood.

"**Itachi-san wants to talk to you. I dunno why he want to waist time on a stupid bitch.**" Kisame chuckled to himself and left the room slamming the door on his way out. Sakura could hear bits of cement fall off from around the door. 'That is one strong blue guy. If only I had some chackra. I could totally take him out. I'm Tsunade's student afterall. But where would I find some of that in a dump like this?'

THUMP

'Woah. Something big just hit the floor…'

BANG

The door to her cell suddenly burst open. It flew backwards and hit the wall with such an impact that two hinges falled off and caused dust to form from the cement that crumbled off the wall.

Though she couldn't see so well she could tell that she was not underground or in a dungeon. She could make out the bits of sunlight filtering through a window. It was dim though so it must have been evening. She tried to shift a bit, but the rope that bound her body to the wall was tied rather tight. No wonder her head hurt so badly, her circulation was being cut off.

She continued to struggle. 'No way in hell is Mr. Itachi-I-Have-Sexy-Red-Eyes-Uchiha going to catch me lying prostate on a floor. That would be totally embarrassing. …Wait, where did 'sexy' come from?' As she contemplated that thought a shadowed figured steadily walked into the door frame.

She froze. A thick wave of began to drown out her body, her senses starting at her toes. 'What is this fear in me. Tsunade taught me to be fearless. I mean, she is one scary bitch when it comes to training.'

Sakura then heard soft footsteps. The black figure was waking towards her. Then suddenly The footsteps stopped. It stayed quiet for a while.

'Oh kami, this tension, this silence is killing. What the hell is going on!?'

"**Haruno Sakura."**

'Fuck. He knows who I am. Curse my parents for giving me pink hair. That's probably what gave me away! Damn it, this happens all the time.'

"**You will look at me when I am speaking to you." **Sakura blanched. She could not believe he was addressing her this way. Her body was tied up and broken, plus she had black eyes. 'How the fuck does he expect me to do that?'

After a few minutes of tense silence Itachi had must have processed the situation at hand for je kneeled down next to her in one smooth motion and began to assist her in her predicament. Carefully, almost lovingly he removed the ropes that held her hands and feet together. Sakura stretched a little, but regretted it. She moaned, and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Why does it hurt so much…'She thought. 'Make it stop, please make it stop… I don't want to be in this pain anymore

"**Don't move."** Itachi's voice said from behind. Sakura did as told. She didn't want him to get angry on her, she was defenceless. She felt his hands touch her body. It hurt a lot, but she bit her lip not to give in to pain. Itachi felt the bruised parts of her body to check her. His hands slid over her hurt skin. Then, careful he places one arm under her legs and one under her shoulders and lifted her up, bride style. His touch pained Sakura so much, though it felt nice in a way. She tried not to lean against him, but she was so exhausted that her head fell against his chest.

Down the dimly lit hallway they went. From the looks of the walls she figured she must have been in a log cabin. Her assessment about the time of day was also corret. Halfways down the hall they passes a small window. Sakura could see mountains and a slowly setting sun. 'Or is it rising?'

Itachi began to slow down his pace, and soon came to a halt in front of a door. Using his foot and kicking it open, Itachi roughly ley the kunoichi on his large bed. In shock at his sudden actions Sakura clutched to him tightly and pressed the side of her head closer to her chest.

"**This will now be your room. From this moment on you will be a member of Akatsuki. And your first mission will be to heal my body."**

* * *

**Like? Hate? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well, at least I don't think so. I just checked with my friend and Kakashi still isn't handcuffed to her bed posts. So, it's not possible that I own Naruto… unless he escaped… No, that's not possible. She bought really good anti ninjaing rope from Xia, and he always makes good quality products.**

**(if you didn't understand a thing I just said you're missing out on life)**

**Warnings: Some cussin, and a bit of a steamy situation. But why should I bother telling you this, it's rated M afterall.**

*******

"**You will be staying here, the bathroom's adjoined but you'll be sharing." **Itachi walked gracefully over to the bed and placed her gently upon it.

A pink eyebrow shot up. "**With who?"**

Though the lower half of his face was hidden she could've sworn that he was smirking. "**Deidara."**

He slowly sat down next to her on the bed. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. She thought to herself how funny that was. He was a cold calculating criminal and yet his body was nice and warm. Sakura figured that by now she was covered in his intoxicating scent.

'Wait, what? Did I just have a sexy thought about how he smells?'

But she had no time to further decrypt her thoughts as Itachi began to lean strickenly close to her. He was so close that she could feel his slow breathing lightly brush her face. She froze.

"**It appears that my partner has drained you of all your chackra. I'll give you some of mine so that you can heal all your injuries. There are no doctors in Akatsuki and none of us now medical jutsu."** Sakura laughed to herself, as she remember all of the wounds and casualties the Akatsuki suffered up until now. Which reminded her, shouldn't Itachi be dead?

"**Itachi san, why are you…" **But before Sakura could inquire as to why he was clearly alive he bent he head so close to hers that their noses were touching causing her cease her talking.

"**I need you to open your mouth for me, Sakura**" he whispered delicately. She tensed up even more as she literally _felt_ her name roll off of his toungue. His voice sounded like velvet and caused a shiver to run up her spine. This was a very disconcerting notion to her.

"**Well then."** Itachi reached out his right hand and brought it up to her chin. She was shocked at how tender his touch was and the warmth of his hands. She had to mentally force herself not to lean into his touch. With his thumb he gently caressed her jaw easing the tension out of her facial muscles. Slowly he pulled her jaw down so that her mouth was parted.

It seemed like it took hours for his lips to finally touch hers. And Sakura sweated every second of it. All she could focus on was the doom that was his lusciously plump that slowly decended upon hers. Throughout all of it her eyes remained wide open staring into his impassive ones with the utmost dead.

She was frozen, stuck to him at the lips. Half of her wanted to melt into his lips and the other half desperately wanted to push him away, it was the right thing to do afterall. But her indecisive mind didn't matter since her body had decide to freeze where it was. Not even her mental prowress could will even a finger to move.

Sakura needn't have worry about her predicment though. Within seconds of their lips meeting she began to feel a warm vapour enter her mouth. It was not his breath… 'So this must be what he was talking about when he metioned chackra transfer.' It felt really nice. Unknowingly she closed her eyelids and ever so slightly leaned into him.

It took about ten minutes for the process to be completed. When it was over Itachi closed his lips along with Sakura's. She was so dazed over the warm feelings Itachi's chackra gave her that she didn't notice the chackra stop, so essentially her body merely followed his at command. With their lips still together and his hand still at her chin he smirked. Gently he pushed her head away from his, their lips coming apart at a snail's pace.

"Sakura" Itachi called her name. She squzzed her eyes together and then blinked a few times coming out of her haze. When she opened her eyes and realized the intimacy of his actions her checks were immediately dusted with a tinge of pink. Though their faces were no longer connect his was only five inches away from hers. She felt light headed. Was it because alien chackra was now running through her body? Was it because she was basically just kissed by the most handsomest of all enemies? She didn't know the answer and frankly she didn't want to know. Sensing her daze Itachi helped her lye back down on the bed.

"**Since you are weak at the moment you will not be able to attend the meeting, so you will be briefed tomorrow."** She grimaced and he left her there. She lied there for about fifteen minutes waiting for her mind to clear.

With nothing better to do she sat up and began to look around. Sunlight poured in through an open window and she surveyed her room. Simple black carpet covered the floor, in one corner there was a single bed with a black quilt and crisp white sheets. A nightstand stood beside it with a small lamp resting on it. A desk sat on the opposite wall next to a very large bookcase, right next to another door which she assumed to be the bathroom. The walls were red.

She swung her legs over the bed intent to head for the bathroom to start fixing up her injuries.

***

**''We have a hostage...**'' Itachi stated out.

Both members blinked a few times and registered what was just said.

**''Who is it?**'' Asked the blonde male.

**''Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf village...**'' Itachi said calmly.

The blonande male began to chuckle to himself.

"**You smart son of a bitch. How did you pull that one, un."**

SWIPE

Deidara dodged swiftely to the left as Samehada came out of no where.

"**It wasn't as easy as we thought, I can tell you that much. She's one hellcat." **Kisame grinned.

Out of nowhere the leader, Pain, materialized before their very eyes. He must've been using one of his hallographic jutsus because his actually body was not in the room (an: like in the episodes where they take the biju out of gaara).

"**Itachi, Kisame I seen you have completed your mission successfully**?" He eyed the gentlemen team with scrutiny.

"**OOOOOOOOOOO. What mission? What mission? Tobi wants to know**?" The orange masked man came bumbling into the meeting room clearly late (an: stupid tobi, tardiness is frowned upon).

"**YOU!"** Deidara lunged at Tobi with a knief. Well at least he tried to. He got halfway across the room when he suddenly collapsed on the floor curled in the fetal position in extreme pain. His skin became all clammy and sweat accumulated on his forehead.

"**What's wrong Deidara senpai?" **The orange man ran up to the blond and stuck his face right in front of his.

"**And now we have come to point of the meeting."** Pein stopped and observed the members before him. From right to left was Kisame, Itachi, an empty space (an: this is where Deidara was), Hidan 's head, and Kakuzu with Tobi and Deidara on the floor in the center.

"**As you all know, save for two of you, you were all dead**." A heavy silence was cast over the group. Even Tobi, the lively and boistrous member, stopped his babbling.

"**Madara, along with Zetsu and some new recruits,"** at this line Pein's eyes quickly flashed towards Itachi who wore his usual bored expression "have **gone AWOL. At the moment they are working against all are plans and are doing their best to destroy everything we have worked for for the past decade. Using one of our former members, Orochimaru, jutsus I have managed to bring most of you back to something that is similar to life. Because Konan and I were not fully aware of the ramifications of this technique we were not 100% successful. This is where our newest member comes in.**" He paused for dramatic effect as he soaked in the displeasure emenating off of his subordinates.

"**You mean that stupid little pink haired bitch who killed Sasori no Danna is Akatsuki, un**!?" grunted out Deidara as he struggled with his pain on the floor.

"**A Miss Haruno Sakura is a vital shinobi to us. Not only is she a master of medical ninjutsu, but she also have a very special bloodlimit. She carries the ability to perform necromancy. It is through those techniques that have been passed down through her family that will bring you all back to your full health and more." **Pein looked around at the members rather pleased with himself.

"**Tck**"

"**You should watch your toungue, or should I say toungues, Deidara. No one else, not one soul in Konoha is aware of this. Through much trouble I was able to acquire some books on necromancy to help her learn…"**

"**You mean she doesn't even fucking know her own fucking abilities!?"** Hidan's head, now held firmly by the hair in Kakuzu's right hand, sweared.

"**How dare you interrupt me! Of course she doesn't know. Necromancy has been outlawed since before the formation of the five major shinobi countries. It's a highly dangerous forbidden art. The dire consequences that some of the spells can have on time, history, and entire civilizations are very great. Many necromancy carrying families have hidden their abilities and have even stopped the practice!" **

**Luckily for us Orochimaru devoted many years studying the subject.** **So we already have a good amount of information at hand. Once she does some basic healing I want you two," **he looked at Kisame and Kakuzu "**to go out to his North and East bases and gather as much information as you can. Those are the only Konan and I haven't investigated." **

Pein turned and began to address Itachi. "**Tomorrow morning I want you to bring her to be so she can be briefed and inducted into Akatsuki. Following that she will do healing sessions on you and Deidara. We will go on from there depending on the results.**" He lifted up his hands in a seal. **"You are all dismissed.**" And with that Pein vanished.

***

Sakura was within three steps of the door when she began to feel...off. She couldn't quite describe what she was feeling, but it definitely wasn't right. As she stood rooted to the spot she was in the feeling grew more intense. 'This is definitely an ominous feeling. Something bad is about to happen I can tell.' The feeling began to shift, and she could feel it leave her body. It was drawing her towards the other side of the room, it was drawing her towards the bookcase. As if she was being pulled by an invisible string she began to walk in that direction. Her body halted when it was in arms reach of the books.

There on the very bottom shelf at the end of the row was a very old and heavy looking book. She knew in her mind that this was the source to where she was being drawn. Very slowly she crouched down and lifted it up with both hands. It was very heavy, probably about twenty pounds. It was covered in a very thick leathery brown substance. What was probably the title on the cover and spine, was wore out markings of gold. The pages had yellowed with age, and from the thinkness of them she could tell they were probably pages of parchement and not regular paper. But the strangest thing about this book was not found in the cover or the pages, it was in the bindings. Oddly enough an old leather belt with a large metal buckle bounded the book together. Sakura found this very strange in a very bad way.

But curiosity got the best of her. With great excitement and trepidition she unbuckled the book. When she finally managed to undo the clasp the belt falled to the floor with a very heavy thud, a noise much louder than it should've been for an object of that weight. Pushing more bad feelings aside, excusing it for her heighted senses, she slowly opened the cover.

Sakura was only able to open the cover six inches. When she got to that mark she felt has if she was becoming surrounded by a heavy thick black fog. And the longer she stood there with the book in her hand, the more she opened it the thicker and denser the fog became. She began to choak and gasp for breath as it invaded her nostrils and throat. She couldn't breath. The fog was everywhere, it was so thick. She felt as if she was being swallowed up by this strange fog. Her chest began to burn as her lungs screamed for air. Unconsciously she dropped the book. It fell to the floor heavily and landed neatly with an enormous thud. She reached up with both hands and began to claw at her throat.

Then everything was black.

* * *

**Comments, Opinions? I'm very appreciative of reviews, especially suggestions. I do think that there will be some deisaku and maybe some sasosaku. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dude, I still don't fucking own Naruto. Stop rubbing it in! And it really upsets my friend every time she gets reminded that Kakashi won't be taking steamy showers in her bathroom anytime soon. I'm sure HaruSaysYes2Xia feels the same way. :(**

**Warnings: a small amount of cussin.**

*******

The sharingan user watched the sleeping form of Haruno Sakura. Watched every single breath she took in and let out. The continuous rise and fall of her chest and as she parted her rosy lips and spoke the one name he always heard about his entire life.

**''Sasuke-kun...**''

Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she slowly blinked. Groggily looking around and feeling as if she would pass out at anytime. The only thing in the darkened room that Sakura noticed were a pair of blood red sharingan eyes watching her...

It was like she was in some kind of dream. Those eyes... Those sharingan eyes! Sakura knew them all too well... They haunted the youngest Uchiha in his dreams and would plague his mind. To hate and ditest him... The pink haired haired woman widened her eyes as she continued to stare at the red eyes of that bastard! Those eyes belonged to one man and one man alone... Uchiha Itachi...

Quickly she clamped her eye shut. She knew this bastard's jutsus. She sawed what affects they had on Kakashi sensei so many times. 'Oh, Sasuke, oh Naruto! Please, please come and save me from the Akatsuki, especially from this monster.'

She felt something cold press onto her forehead. Immediately her eyes flew open. He was very close to her and he was touching her. With a speed that she didn't even realize she posesssed she pushed herself over to the other side of the bed and sat up in a crouching attacking position.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have an incredibly high fever and you body is increadibly weak at the moment. You should not…"** but Itachi did not have a chance to continue his reprimanding as Sakura passed out. With amazing speed and agilitiy he appeared behind Sakura on the other side of the bed before she had the chance to hit the floor. In an almost lovingly gesture he lifted her up bridal style and placed her delicately back on her bed. 'It seems like I do an aweful lot carrying Sakura around.' He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small little black vial, and with ease pulled the stopper out. Carefully he waved the vial under her nose, and within seconds she began to stire.

Sakura's eyesight was still fuzzy and her head hurt liek a son ofa bitch. She tried to sit up but she felt incridble pain in her left side. It was intense enough to remind her of exactly where she was and what was going on. So she did want any reasonable kunochi would do, she clamped her eyes shut and burrowed under the covers. But it wasn't until she felt a weight settle down next to her that she curled into a fetal position. For like five minutes she and Itachi stayed like that. But there were missions to complete and people to kill, so Itachi made the first move.

Quiety so as not to startle her he reached out and slowly began to pull the blankets away from her. Sakura felt Itachi shift ever so slightly before she felt a warm breath on her ear. His lips were so close to her ear that she could almost feel them."**Look at me little kunochi**," murmured Itachi. Sakura ignored him and shuddered fearfully. Never would she dare open her eyes. She would rather just have him kill her than be tortured by his eyes. Hoping that Itachi would move away or at least do something else after her refusal to open her eyes, Sakura was surprised to say the least when she felt another puff of air hit the shell of her ear. "**I said look at me Sakura,**" murmured Itachi, a little more forcefully this time. That got her eyes right open.

So she looked at him, she really wished she hadn't. But she couldn't help it. His voice sounded so velvety soft and her name on his toungeu felt…so right. And those eyes were just so mesmerizing. They were black depthless pools. Given enough time Sakura felt that she could defineitely drown in them. 'Kami, Naruto better hurry his but up cause I need saving real soon.'

"**I found you on the floor when I came in next to the Ancients Book. I advise you to not go near it again. Your not ready for it**."

"**What are you talkin about?"**

Itachi ignored her question and continued. "**I think you should start healing yourself now. You don't want to do anys more damage to that fractured rib. And those cuts looks like they are getting infected**." He reached out a lightly touched her calfe next to a rather large gash. It wasn't deep but it looked aweful agitataed. But that wasn't her concern at the moment. She was more focused on the jolt of electricity that run up her leg and though her spin from the moment thier skin made contact.

'I wonder if he felt anything.' She looked at him looking straight back at her. He looked like the same old Itachi. Abrubpty he stood up and headed across the room towards the door to the bathroom. He opened it up and shutted it curtly behind him.

Not wanting to anger the sharingan master any further she began to heal herself. First she closed to eyes and moved her chakra around her chakra system to asses the damges. She had one fractured rib, 16 small gashes, and a badly brusied back. She sensed something what might turn into a blood clot somewhere around her lower right ankle which was also twisted (apparently all the adrenaline rushes she had covered that up). There was nothing she could do about it now. She'd have to wait until she got to some sort of medical quarter. Sakura assumed there would be some sort of medical room since Itachi mentioned something about healing.

Sakura unzipped her torn and bloodied red shirt carfully. She didn't want to move a lot that would worsen the wound. She began to probe the area around the wound with her chakra. Suddenly a fasit turned on in the other room. She could hear a large amount of water gushing out from what sounded like many spouts. 'Oh my gawd, that bastard is bathing in my bathroom.' She puffed out her cheaks in anger and continued the healing process.

By the time she finished with her rib and eased the bruising issue on her back she realized that she was not given medical supplies. How did that bastard expect her to heal herself propery if she didn't have any disinfectant or gauze? But before she could piss and moan about her problems further Itachi stepped out of the bathroom in a fog of steam.

It was then that Sakura realized that she was utterly disappointed with her life. She was all ready and justified to give him a good toungue lashing about not providing her with proper medical gear and using her bathroom when she realized he wasn't even wet. He looked exactly the same. She didn't dare yell at him without some sort of reasonable reason. She pouted, a very small portion of her deep subconscience wanted to see him wet.

"**I drew you a bath."** Sakura had no idea what kind of response that statement required so she settled for just giving him a look. He responded by stepping to the side and gesturing towards the door. She grumbleded and moved to stand. In her anger she forgot that she hadn't healed her ankle. As soon as she put some weight on shreiked out in pain and toppled over. Luckily caught her by the sholders before she could hit the ground.

"**For a shinobi your not very good with your feet."** He smirked. Anger immediately coursed through her entire body. She wanted to sock it to him so badly. But she couldn't because of the compromising position she was in.

Before she could make some sort of snarky comment he hoisted her over his shoulder in on fluide motion. He headed towards the bathroom carrying her cave man style.

Personally, Sakura preferred the other way he carried her. 'I can't believe I'm actually preferring a way for this monster to carry me. Kami, what is happening to me.' It was much more proper and polite. In this position Itachi's right hand felt a little too low on her waiste and his other hand was much too high up on her thigh. But she wasn't about to complain. No one ever tried to cope a feel from her before, and besides he could drop her.

The door clicked. They were in the bathroom. The end to Sakura's compromising position was at hand. With much smoothness her vision changed from seeing the backside of his Akatsuki cloak to the frontside of it as he placed her on a stool next to the bathtub. )Although she couldn't really see the red cloud all that clearly due to the steam). It was a nice bathtub too. From Sakura's vantage point it looked like it was made of marble. It was huge, it looked like it could sit four people comfortably. Along the sides that was closest to the wall were four facets. 'Why is there four?'

"**What are you doing?"** Sakura beathed out. While she was busy looking around the esquite bathroom Itachi, who was now behind her, had sensuously ran the pads of his fingers up the sides of her arms and had begun to remove her shirt. She had already felt rather exposed since she hadn't zipped up her shirt and only a bit of her bindings were left barely covering her breasts.

"**I'm merely helping you bathe**" he whispered in her ear. He was so close to her that she could not only feel the heat radiating from his hands, which were still clutching the fabric of her shirt and resting against her sholders, but also the entire length of her body. She could feel the temprature of her body rise and a blush spread across her cheaks. 'No! Stop it, stop it, stop it! What do you think your doing. He's getting to you!!! Snape out of it girl!'

Her face redden in anger as she found her confidence. "**Get out of her, you pervert!" **She swung around grabbing a whole bunch of Sheseido hair care product bottles. She started throwing them at him wildly. Being an S-ranked crimineal Itachi easily dodged him as he backed out of the room.

"**It's official. He's worse than Naruto." **

Getting into the bathtub was surprisingly easy. Though she did have a bad ankle she used her amazing strength to get in it without so much as a twinge of pain.

When her skin first touched the water all she could say was "**Ahhhhh."** The water was the perfect temprature. Besides the bubbles Itachi had added some sort of scented oils that make her muscles relax instantly. She couldn't lean back fully to fully enjoy the comfort of the bath though. Her back was still badly bruised and was strating to hurt really badly.

'First things first. Onto healing!' She lifted her left leg up out of the water and leaned it against the side of the tub. Using the bathwater and some scrubby bath thing she cleaned the wounds on that leg, and then sealed them up using her chakra. She repeated the actions on her other leg and then on the front of her torso. The last of the healing consisted of fixing her ankle. She had to spend a little extra time on this injury due to the fact that that body part consists of a lot of mucsles and bones.

Now that the job of healing was done she could finally relax and get some 'me' time. Her sore muscles thanked her as the warm water soothed the aches and pains of the last few days. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo she washed her hair, untangling it and scrubbing out the dirt. Taking a deep breath and grabbing her nose with her right hand she ducked under water.

Once under water she felt her life become suspended. With the world muted so it felt like time had temporarily stopped. She opened her eyes. It was a bad idea, one of the addiditves to the bathwater made her eyes stung sharply. The pain made her wake up, they brought back all memories of the recent events.

Sakura pushed herself up threw the water and threw and few bubbles that were left from her bath. She sat up and took a deep breath of air. She felt a presence behind her so turned around to see what it was (an: her back was to the door).

"**What the hell are you doing in here? Get the fuck out!"** She had ducked under the water and attemped to cover herself with her hands.

Ignoreing her state of digress and just plain ignoring her Itachi laid a pile of clothes on the vanity counter. "**These will have to do. You won't get your uniform until the induction ceremony tomorrow" **He said as if on autopilot and proceeded to leave. Just as the door was about to click shut Sakura let out a sigh, he hadn't made one of those comments.

"**Oh, and by the way you might…"** But she cut him off before he could make his snarky remark that would surely get her even more riled up by throw a jar of bath beads at him. She wasn't quick enough and it ended up smashing into the door.

'Sorry Sasuke, looks like I'm going to be the one that kills him. …Wait, isn't he supposed to be already dead?' She pulled on her hair in frustration.

When she finally felt clean and refreshed she stepped out and toweled off. Unluckily for her she slipped on some of those bath beads. Sakura ended up taking an entire shelf of novelty bathroom items and a towel rack down with her. The fall was considerably loud. This lead to two males rushing to enter the two bathroom doors simulteanously.

"**Haven't you heard of knocking?"** she screamed as they stood there, one glaring at her the other looking as if he was about to crack up.

Deidara pointed at her. "**You mean to tell me I have to live next door to that bitch, un?"**

"**Your that guy with the freaky hands." **Sakura stared intensely at him. This was the Akatsuki member that took out Gaara and went to survive to fight Kakashi sensei and then manage to continue to live. This short blond bastard was not one to trifle with. In response to her remark Deidara stuck all three toungues out at her.

Right about now Sakura was feeling rather shitty. She was tired of this newly developed habit of embarrasing herself and looking weak. She was tired of always ending up on the floor. Her face began to turn red partly from shame and partly from anger. Well, mostly from anger. She had landed at a rather awkward angle on her side. She was almost positive Itachi had a good view of most of her cleavage as it spilled out over the top of her towel. And she was almost 100% percent positive that Deidara had a nice clear view of all of her thighs and a portion of the bottom of her ass since all three of his mouths had a nice arrogant smirk on them.

"**Are you all right, Sakura?"** Itachi asked her so softly that she nearly jumped. She was so busy glaring at the blonde that she forgot about his presence.

"**Yes, yes I'm fine."** She was a bit startled that he even thought about inquiring after her health. She rubbed her ankle checking to see if she refractureded it. "**So now that we're all acquaineted with each other, could you two GET THE FUCK OUT!" **

Deidara began to pull his body back into his bedroom from whence he stuck it into the bathroom from. He mumbled as he did so. Two words stuck out to her as he did so _medic_ and _useless._ She felt a little bit shocked at these words. Sakura thought she was more upset over these two words than she should've been. Trying to distract herself from the implications of these words she stood up. Senseing that she was fine and not about to cause anymore trouble Itachi also retreated mumbling. It was then she caught the word _weak_ in his speech.

_Uesless_, _weak._ Sakura wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Sasuke always used those words when referring to her. She laborously walked up to the vanity and rubbed the steam away from the mirror. She looked at her reflection in the messily wiped circle. She had defineity matured since he left. He pink hair just just a tad bit longer. It was mideway between her chin and sholders now. Her neck was nice and slender and meet up with sholders that had a nice collar bone showing. She was no longer flat chested. She had a nice ample chest that boardered on a D-Cup. Her waste was tiny and her stomach was flat and toned thanks to all the exercising Tsunade-sama had made her do. Her hips were round. She didn't really like her thighs. They were bigger than she wanted but that was because she had done so much training that they were muscular unlike Temari who just had fat thighs. Her ass was perfectly proportioned and tight. All in all she thought she looked pretty hot. But it would never be enough to get Sasuke back. So she stood there.

***

Itachi started to get a bit worried. She had been in that bathroom for a little over two hours. Two hours and nine minutes to be exact. Why Itachi had been keeping track he didn't really know. But he did know that she was starting to have some sort of an affect on him. And he liked it. This was a very disconcerting notion for him and his plans.

Since she had last kicked him out he had gone to the kitchen to grab her something to eat. It had to have been a few days since she had eaten. He knew he hadn't feed her while she was in that cell and he highly doubted Kisame did. Kisame had trouble enough feeding himself, gods could he consume food.

"**This seriously isn't the uniform you guys wear is it?"** Sakura had never actually seen a uniform before. The Akatsuki member she fought, Sasori, only wore pants under his cloak (along with the shoes of course). Any sort of shirt just got in the way of his jutsus. Although, it'd be hot if they all didn't wear shirts. 'Well, maybe not for me…'

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She looked fine, completely unharmed. Actually, he thought she looked rather cute.

"**These are your clothes aren't they?"**

"**The shirt is mine. The pants are Deidara's. He's the closet to your height." **Sakura responded with a look of disgust on her face as she looked down at the clothes on her body. Itachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrown in turn.

She wore a black v neck top that had three quarters sleeves but on her the sleeves were a normal length. On her the shirt was quite baggy and she was concerned about how low the neckline was. Without moving it showed a good amount of her cleavage. She had made a mental note never to bend over in front of any of the guys. Not that it really mattered. They were all much much taller than her so they only needed to just look down. The pants were actually a decent fit around the waste. They didn't hang off her hips too too badly. They were a few inches too long. She had rolled them up but she still had to be careful not to trip over the extra fabric. She had been falling down too much and embarrasing herself way too much lately. In the bathroom she had vowed to not do it any longer.

"**It's just that Naruto would always play pranks. It's been a long time, but I can still remember some of them. And of course the responses of the villagers. But your not Naruto." **She looked up at him directly in the eye.

"**Excuse me?"**

"**He liked to play tricks on people. For a moment I thought I might be wearing dirty clothes found in the laundry pile. But you wouldn't do that, would you**."

Itachi paused. He was started to get a little nervous, he felt his manhood being threated for some reason. It didn't sound like she eneded that last statement with a question mark, but he wasn't so sure. He had a feeling that this was one of those trick questions that females often asked. He mentally shook his head. He was a shinobi. He had mastered many of the ninja arts. His old villiage and his clan hailed him as a genius. There was no way in hell he was going to fall for some simple little female trap.

"**I left you something to eat. You should eat quickly and then head to bed. It's late and you will have to get up early. Tommorw you will attend your first meeting and your induction ceremony. Make sure to get plenty of rest." **Itachi turned to leave. When his hand reached the doornob he heard a very soft _thank you_ from behind him. He turned his head ever so slightly to the right. She was sitting on her bed wringing her hands. There was the faintest touch of a blush on her cheaks. He nodded slightly and whispered a soft _sleep well_ in response.

***

It was morning.

Sakura of course was oblivious to this. After eating the food Itachi had left her she took the time to explore her room. She looked around to see if she could find any weak spots. Although she remained clear of the bookcase. She did not want to repeat what happened earlier. Now was the time to guage if an escape was possible. She had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning hunting around. It ended up being fruitless and a complete waste of time. She went to be exhausted and down spirited.

A short few hours later came an agitated rapt at her door. It was Itachi and he was there to escort her to the meeting. Needless to say Sakura did not here his greeting.

After several more knocks he entered her room uninvited. As he expected she was still asleep. He walked over to the bed and stood next to it. She had fallen asleep on her back which probaly wasn't such a great idea since it was badly burised. One hand rested softly on top of her stomach and he could see it rise with her stomach with every breath she took. Her other hand rested hear her head. Her face was on its side and turned away from him. It gave him a nice view of her neck. It was slender and soft looking. Without thinking he reached out and touched it. Her skin felt so smooth compared to his calloused hand. It felt so delicate compared to his hard body. He slid his hand softly down her throat, over her collar bone, and to her sholder. He bent over close to her ear.

"**It's time to wake, cherry blossom."** He shook her solders gently. She grumbled and opened her eyes. She wanted to jump backwards when she realized how close he was to her. This time she could defineitely feel his lips just touching her ear. When he saw that she was completely shocked awake he straightened.

"**Come on, we're leaving."** He moved towards the door expecting her to follow loyally.

"**I will not. What makes you think I would ever go anywhere with you?"** she spat, her addopted attitude she had gotted from Tsunade already showing through. She crossed her arms and glared at the man that had lost her a friend and a long lost love. Sasuke had been driving out of Konoha in a sense, wanting nothing but power so he could fight and kill the man in front of her. He was driven by revenge and she wouldn't forgive Itachi fo that.

"**You will come because I say so. You will find out your purpose soon." **Inwardly Itachi rolled his eyes. She was so pissy today. She must've been pmsing or something. Whatever it was it was definitely one of those female problems.

***

**I decided to cut it off here because the chapter was getting a bit too long for my liking. The next part makes a better stand alone chapter. Sorry if didn't have enough fluff in it. I wasn't in a very fluffly mood.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have nothing witty to say. Actually, I do: "The first rule of dodgeball is…to not talk about dodgeball?" - TDI

Author's Note: It's what you've been waiting for. BTW, this story is going to be much longer than I anticipated. I still would like to hear some suggestions from all of you! I don't bite! I swear!

***

When Sakura's eyes open, she finds herself staring out the window and at the beautiful cherry blossom tree that sits in the early morning light. With a sudden start she realizes that there're arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, holding her closer to the body that they're connected to.

The hands feel firm but also nice against her body and, since it's too early in the morning, Sakura decides to ignore the fact that she has no idea whose hands they are and instead looks out at the cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind.

Finally a thought strikes her and her eyes go big with realization. Careful not to wake the person, Sakura spins around and comes face-to-face with a bare chest. The six-pack is a nice sight but Sakura pulls her eyes away to see who it belongs to.

Looking at the face, she feels a slight scream trying to escape her throat but she swallows it down and stares up into the sleeping face of Itachi Uchiha.

_What the hell?!__** ... **_she think with a slight spark of fear_**… **__Why are Itachi and I__**….**_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Itachi moving in his sleep and his dark eyes opening up. He looks down into Sakura's bright green eyes and smirks a little.

"**Couldn't resist, could you?"** he says tauntingly.

"**In you dreams Uchiha!"** Sakura says angrily, her eyes blazing with fury.

"**Then why haven't you tried moving since you woke up?"** Itachi asks, his smirk widening as he see her cheeks take on a light pink color.

An idea coming to his mind, he takes the opportunity to test his limits with her. Tightening his grip on her, he pulls her into his chest and slowly twists one of her pink hairs around his finger.

"**Uchiha!"** Sakura yells, trying to push away from him. "**Get away from me!"**

"**There we go,"** Itachi says releasing her. "**Back to the normal, ferocious Cherry Blossom I know."**

"**Stop calling me that!"** she says enraged as she sits up in the bed.

Itachi throws the sheets away from his body and gets out of bed**. "Come, there is one last part of the ceremony left and then you must have a healing session with Deidara." **

He reaches for his Akatsuki cloak and then faces her. **"You'll need to put on your uniform**." He smirks as he points to some clothes folded on Sakura's dresser.

With an aggravated huff she grabs and stuff and barges into her shared bathroom slaming the door behind her.

_5…4…3…2…1… _

Sakura screamed bloody murder from the other side of the bathroom door.

Itachi chuckles inwardly to himself. _Took her long enough to discover that she wasn't wearing the toga last night. _"Oh no no no. She is wearing the lace apron babydoll from the Sexy Little Things collection at Victoria's Secret (an: see link on my profile).

"**I told you it was a good choice, un**." Deidara poked his head in the door and grinned.

***

"**What the hell is that**?" Sakura pointed to a rather large frosted glass as she scrumched he face is deguste.

"**It's a drink we…**_**made for you, **_**un."**

"**Uh huh, sure…"**

"**After you drink this, hellcat, you'll officially be part of Akatsuki."**

"**Oh, I see. This is the** final part of th hazing cermony."

"You have to drink it."

Itachi pushed the glass towards her. It was a murky brown concoction. Although there was some sort of white stuff at the very bottom. It was very lumpy. It had lots of odd looking shapes floting in it. It bubled as if it were on a stove boiling. The liquid seemed rather thick. In a laughable way someone had tried to put a pink bendy straw with a fun umbrella.

"**Just one sip."** He pushed it even closer to her.

"**It's not toxic, is it?"**

"**Of course not. Poisoning you would be usless to us."**

Sakura took a deep breath and closered her eyes. '_It's best to just get this over with.'_ She placed her plump lips daintiliy to the straw and sucked.

She nearly gagged as it slid down her thraot. It tasted like a nasty combination of marshmellows, bat feces, papaya, that green stuff inside lobsters, pus, cayenne pepper, slug slim, sand from an old lake that people don't visit anymore because the water can't be swimmed in for health reasons, cactus juice, motor oil ('_what's motor oil?'),_ and blood.

***

When Sakura had recovered from drinking the toxic drink she was escorted by Itachi to her training room, as he called it. The room was small. The walls were bare rock. The ceiling was a deep blue with stars painted on it (an: sorta liek the Great Hall in Hogwarts). The only furniture in the room was a plain wooden table in which a single book lye atop it.

"**That is an old Necromancer book. It contains all the spells and potions used by Necromancers. You will study and practice it for nine hours each day. Someone will be by to pick you up at dinner time."** He pulled a single candle and a match out of his pocket and handed it to her. And he swiftly exited the room.

"**Wait!"** She went to run at the door but everything instantly went black. She lit the candal. Sakura went to the door and tried to open it. **"YOU BASTARD! YOU LOCKED ME IN!"** She began to bang crazily on the door.

After ten minutes without any response she stoped. '_Might as well get down to business. If I ever want to see Naruto and Sasuke again I will have to play nice with those bastards.'_

"**Naruto…Sasuke…Where are you guys? Are you thinking about me like of am of you? Do you miss me? Will you come for me?"** Sakura wanted to cry. Once again she was the damsel in distress. She was weak and usless.

She slammed her fist down on the wooden table. "**I will suceed no matter what!"** She picked up the old book. It's title was Olde Majik. She walked to the center of the room and placed the candal on the floor. Something told her that it was there that she must practice.

***

She was on the second chapter when the door suddenly burst open. Blinking her eyes and looking up she noticed that the candle was almost out and almost all of the wax had burnt away.

Sakura closed the book with a sigh. She had only finished two chapters. But those two chapters were permanently committed to memory. She looks to the door and notices Deidara standing there with a brown bag in his arms. A strong smell of Thai food wafted into the room.

"**Is that take-out?"**

"**Duh, un."**

"**Feeling lazy or is it a special occasion?"**

"**No, un."**

"**So let me get this straight, a bunch of highly dangerious notorious crimineals order take-out cuisine everyday for every meal. "**

"**Of course, un. What would you expect? You think we'd cook our own food. Manly men don't cook, un."**

"**Manly? Excuse me, but did you just refer you and your comrades to the adjective manly? You have got to be joking. Now where to start? Hm, well Sasori is a much prettier puppet than all of the porceline dolls that I once owned from my childhood. Have you checked out Itachi's eyes lately? I've never seen such lush and simply beautiful eyelashes in all my life. That combined with his hair and that necklace…need I continue? I almost forgot the rings, the jewelry you all wear! Now I must admit Hidan has an undertone of male, but that is only because he walks around shirtless and you can thus see his pecks. And lets not forget about you dear Deidara-chan. You have the most healthiest, shineiest hair I've ever seen! Don't forget about how long it is. Not only are you also short but your shirt also covers particular areas where women usually keep their breasts leaving a thin toned midsection, the dream of every women, bear. Don't get me started on the make-up. You Akatsuki not only spend time painstakenly doing your fingernails but also your toenails. And you even go as far as putting eye liner on."**

"**Well since you insist I guess we'll have to let you do the cooking from now on."** She tried to punch the sexist bastard but he easily dodged it.

"**Come on, un. I want to eat now."**

***

After she finished the cheap meal with the rest of the Akatsuk in the dining hall she went back to her room. All that memorizing made her tired. Sakura wanted to take a quick nap.

She unzipped her cloak and lyed down on the bed on her side. Within minutes she was asleep. She dreamed of a cherry blossom field that was haunted by 10 black figures. It was quite terrifiying for she found herself in the middle of the grove having to flee them. It went on and on for an hour or so until she was awaken.

A sharp knock at the door made her jump. She blinked and sat up in bed. There in the middle of her doorway was none other than Itachi.

"**You will fix my eyes this time."** He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down.

"**You could ask for help instead of demanding it. You'll get better reactions and more willing medics that way."**

She only received a small 'hn' in response. Frowning, her fingers tugged his head up roughly so she could get him in a better position for her to work on his eyes. Itachi gave her a warning glare, telling her to be gentler with him or be hurt. She ignored it, uncaring that he could kill her with a single look. Still, she was nicer and carefully rested his head on her legs and set to work.

His problem was extensive. His eyes were so horribly damaged, her help would only be able to last so long until he ruined them again. She shook her head.

This made Itachi frown slightly, studying the jade optics above him that held such caring in them. It was something he had never seen before. His own mother, years ago, had been void of emotions like he was. There was no love in his clan, seeming to be completely uncaring of anything in the world save for power. It was mildly interesting, but he hadn't the care in him to ask why, nor did he talk enough to want to listen to why she would have so much emotion within her when shinobi were supposed to be emotionless, fighting machines.

It took her an hour, and a considerable amount of chakra, to fix the Uchiha's eyes to a relatively stable condition. He would have a week at best before he would need her again. This would mean she was stuck with healing the other crazy Akatsuki members who she was unfamiliar with. '_To think I have a familiarity with even just one of them!_'That was unless he used his Sharingan more often than she had seen Sasuke use it. Chances were he did so he would be back in another few days.

Sakura sighed and really looked at the man resting on her lap. He was amazingly asleep. It seemed her cooling chakra and lulled him into a peaceful state and gave him the chance to properly recharge himself. She grinned down at him, finding him looking oddly angelic though she knew he had killed so many people. He had slaughtered his family, nearly killed her former sensei and he managed to look somewhat innocent in sleep.

But, she couldn't have him sleeping here with her since she herself needed to rest now. She was gentle while trying to rouse him, giving his shoulder a light shake and saying his name quietly. It was her damn medical side, caring for him like a mother would for her child rather than shoving him off like the woman that hated her torn friend's brother. Though she was kind about it, the green-eyed woman had a kunai to her throat faster than she could blink.

Itachi was a creature of habit and was always on guard. His eyes snapped open with the slightest prompting, onyx bleeding to crimson within seconds and protected himself. He had startled teh medic and she stared down at him, barely breathing in shock. When he saw whom and where he was, he relaxed and sat up. He put the kunai away and shifted off the bed. He didn't bother with an apology or a show of gratitude.

He was out the door faster than she was able to recover and she was left to stare at the wooden door. Her nimble fingers brushed over where the blade had grazed her. No blood, thankfully. She had to make a note not to let him sleep or to react faster when she woke him up. With a sharp exhale, she shifted on the bed and lyed down to get some sleep, getting her chakra back quickly.

She sighed and slid off her bed. There was nothing to do. "**I guess I'll take a bath."**

Sakura entered the bathroom. She became pissed when she realized that the bath distraction was not going to work seeing as Deidara was busy shaving. Though he was currently just going over his cheaks she had the suspicion that he had shaved other parts of his body since he was only standing there in a pair of silky navy blue boxers.

"**Get out, un. I'm busy."**

"**Well I want to bathe."**

"**Then go to the onsen."**

"**What? You have one of those herre."**

"**Of course, un."**

"**Where is it."**

"**Figure it out, un. I'm not a tourguide."**

"**That's quite obvious. Look at your state of dress!"**

"**You know you want it, un."**

"**As if. And what's with the 'un' at the end of your sentences?"**

"**Just a habit, un."**

"**And what kind of answer is that?"**

"**What's with the pink hair?"**

"**It shines more than yours, that's what's with my pink hair. Just like my skin glowes more than your dull grey skin."**

"**I'd watch what you say, **_**cherry blossom**_**. Your going to be healing this partly dead body with poor complexion, un." **He checked his hips to the left for emphasis.

"**Yeah well I gots a lot of people to fix. Let's see there's you, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, the tentacles guys, that head…I think their one more…"**

"**Tobi, un."**

"**Is he that strange guy with the organ swirl mask?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What is wrong with him? Is he retarded?"**

"**No, un. He has a split personality disorder that manifested into two people: Tobi and Madara. Tobi is liek the good angle that gives you advice based on doing the right thing. Madara is the opposite, un."**

"**Will I ever meet Madara?"**

"**No, un. The personalities have actually split into two seprate bodies. We have Tobi, un. Madara has gone 'missing.'"**

"**That is really weird."**

"**No shit, un."**

***

Sakura left Deidara alone to shave his legs. She had wrapped herself in a towel from the bathroom and took another one along with her in search for the onsen. The disconcerting information concerning Tobi whirled around her head the entire length of her mission to find the bathing areas. It took her about an hour to find it. It was amazing how many passageways the lair had.

She sneaked over to the spring with a unlit lantern and kunai. When she reached it, she turned it on and was ready to attack the person. She stopped to see a face all to familiar. "**I-Itachi..."**

For once, the Uchiha did not have his sharingan active and he looked at her and said "**Sakura, what a coincidence."**

"**I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."** She relaxed and knew he wouldn't attack her. She turned off her lantern and got into the water. **"I hope you don't mind if I get in."**

"**I do not..."** Itachi said and Sakura started cleaning herself at the opposite end of the spring. She thought about her and Itachi and what it would be like to have a relationship with him. While she was washing herself she heard Itachi ask "**Sakura, do you want to be with me?"**

Sakura could feel how close he was as well as the blood rushing to her face "**Y-yes... Too be more specific... I want you..."** Sakura could see the rocks that laid along the edge of the spring now, thanks to the now present lunar light. She turned around to him and kissed Itachi. It was mind blowing. "**I love you Itachi..."**

She could feel him get closer to her and he asked "**Are you sure that you want me?"** She nodded and Itachi kissed her back, he backed her up against a large rock and slid a finger into her, Sakura let out a soft moan and Itachi moved his finger for a few more seconds and then took it out and lifted the pink haired shinobi by the legs and pushed himself in her. Sakura moaned and tilted her head back as she felt him driving himself into her body.

"**Itachi... it feels so different from me using my hand..."** She blushes a little because she admitted to self pleasure. Right now all Sakura could think about was Itachi and how hard he was going. She held onto him and felt him go at an untouched depth of her body. "**A-ah! Itachi... Uchiha... I'm loving this..."**

He let out a groan and said "**I am too..."** Itachi knew that Sakura was loyal to the Leaf village and wouldn't be able to take her away from that. He couldn't either, the hell of being a rouge ninja, being hunted nonstop, was an aggravating life. Sakura was becoming strangely tight, but he knew what was to come. Sakura was moaning nonstop and the expression on her face was priceless.

_He is... going so hard, I want to make him mine so much..._ Her body locked up for a slight second as she achieved an orgasm that sent an insane sensation throughout her whole body. Itachi stopped to let Sakura have a short break.

"**How is it so far?"**He asked, wanting to know her opinion.

"**It's so good that I want to know why you stopped..."** She smiled and Itachi took himself out of her and Sakura asked "**What are you doing?"** She was let go and Itachi kissed her cheek.

"**I don't want to have sex in this spring."**

"**Oh alright..."** She got out of the water with him and looked at him and could hear Inner Sakura yelling about how hot he was. She got her other towel as Itachi got his and led her back to her room. They tried to be as quite as possible so the others wouldn't find out about their relatsionship.

He looked tobed and laid with her and pushed himself on top of her. Sakura let another moan escape. She placed both of her hands on Itachi's shoulders as he grasped her smooth hips. Sakura never felt so relaxed, yet so excited in her whole life, she didn't know why, but it felt like Itachi was sliding in and out even easier.

She could feel the beating of her heart increased in rate and started crying out Itachi's name constantly. "**I-Itachi! Itachi... I don't want... you to stop!"** Sakura gasped moments later, when her lover moaned and kept himself inside of her for a few moments. Sakura knew what was happening."**I-its flowing inside my womb... Itachi..."** The Uchiha panted and kissed her neck.

He said quietly, words that brightened up Sakura's already good mood. "**I can keep going, probably not for long, but still..."**

"**I'm not stopping you..."** Sakura said, feeling relieved, but not yet satisfied. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, thats when Itachi tightened his grip on her hips and his thrusts were harder and they sent more pleasure through her body. Itachi broke the kiss and grabbed one of her breasts and grouped it and he sucked on the sensitive nipple, his lover's high pitched moaned were like music and she played with her other breast for Itachi's viewing pleasure. "**I feel... really hot right now..."**

Itachi agreed and knew Sakura was now exhausted, her pants became heavier and she was even starting to drool. _Perhaps she is enjoying this too much... _He thought to himself and quickly dismissed the thought when Sakura started tightening around his member, and his moans became stressed. "**Sakura... I love you..."**

"**I love you too!"** She cried out as her juices spilled out from her virginia. Sakura watched as Itachi pulled himself out from her. "Could you please stay with me for tonight?"

"**Of course I will..."** He said and laid beside her, and Itachi held Sakura close to him. The morning came just as fast as the two fell asleep. Sakura woke up, still in his arms, and the man was still asleep. He slowly woke up after she woke up and said "**Good morning..."**

***

Author's Note: Who here will be the first to admit that they are a pervert? Don't worry, there is much much more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naked Time belongs to the Potter Puppet Pals. **

**Warnings: If you don't like Animal House or Old School don't read this chapter. If you haven't heard of those movies you should go shoot yourself. **

***

"**Gentlemen. Ladies. Welcome to Akatsuki." **Pein stood in the middle of the half circle. He was surrounded by seven figures dresssed in black robes with red clouds on them and a single shot pink haired figure dressed in a black outfitt. He looked around at each member until his eyes settleded on the short pink haired figure dressed in a black outfit.

"**The first rule of Akatsuki is you do not talk about Akatsuki. The second rule of Akatuski is you DO NOT talk about Akatsuki. Third rule of Akatsuki, you remain with your designated partner on missions at all times. Fourth rule, when engaging in interaction with enemies or informants you must first remove your hats. Fifth rule, only engage in fighting when necessary fellas. Sixth rule, wear your uniforms at all times. Seventh rule, missions will take as long as they have to to be completed. And the eighth and final rule, if this is your first night with Akatsuki you have to take part in the Ceremony."**

Sakura managed to squeek out a tiny 'Whaat!?' before her body became completely frozen. Pein was standing right in front of her.

"**Miss Haruno Sakura."** For ten minutes he stood in front of her starting deep into her eyes. All Sakura could was stare meekly back.

He turneded around swiftly on his heals. **"Standing behind me is Akatsuki's new hope. I want you all to respect her and treat her well. Starting tomorrow…"**

Of course Sakura had stopped listeneing after the word _hope_. She was so confused that she had to say it several times outloud before it sunked in. Around the fifth time she said it she noticeded that everyone was starting at her. Realizing that it was best to ask, she worked up the courage to speek and took a deep breath.

"**Um…I'm a bit confused. What are you talking about." **Pein turned around to face her. After a few minutes of intense staring he spoke.

"**Its been several years since Konoha have seen hide or tail of Akatsuki, has it not?"** He paused for dramatic affect. "**For the past three years Konan and I have been collecting information on Orochimaru's forbideen jutsus in hopes to over power a powerful faction that developed within Akatsuki. Eventually we came across several reviving jutsus that allowed the caster to bring people back from the dead via a human sacrifice."**

Pein began to slowly pace the semi ciricle. **"The leader of this faction sought to kill as many of the ten as possible knowing that they were the strongest. He wanted to take out as many challengers to his plans as early as possible. This leader is a very dangerous, a very tricky enemy. I need as many strong shinobi as I can get in order to go up against him. There is too much on the line to risk going up against him and his faction alone. That is why me and Konan brought the decesased members back to life." **

He stopped in the middle of the room with his back to everyone. With a barely noticeable sign he tilted his head towards the ground. **"Because we where not the ones whom created the jutsu we were not able to perform it correct. Thus, the formerly deceased members are only partly alive. Their bodies are in bad shape. They even carrie some of the wounds they died with."**

"**So you stole the student of the top medic of the ninja world in hopes to fix your glorious plan." **She spitted at the ground. She was angry. Very Very angry. She could not believe the garbage that was coming out of the overly pierced man's mouth!

"**No."** He turned around and stared her straight in the eye. **"I stoled the ninja world's last necromancer." **Sakura blanched at him.

"**This is not a case of pedestrians with near fetal injuries from being bystanders to a ninja brawl. This is not the case of s-ranked criminals needing a personal medic because they are constantly being tried to assassinated by the rest of the world. This is the case of the dead becoming undead. It can only be fixed by a necromancer."**

Sakura looked at him like he sprouted nine heads and then turned into a mooselion.

"**A necromancer manages is the secular world's connection to the spirit world. They use spirits to foretell the future. They rid the secular world of troublesome spirits. They rid bodies of unwanted spirit possession. And in times of need, bring spirits back. In short, you will complete the spirit transfer process of Orochimaru's justsu. That is your mission." **

Sakura could do nothing but gape at him.

"**I'll leave it to the rest of you to complete the Ceremony. Kisame and Kakuzu, remember you must leave on your mission promptly following."** And with that the leader and the blue haried girl left in a puff of smoke.

Everyone except Sakura began to file out of the meeting cave through the door in the back of the cave. She was too shocked from the earlier events to blink her eye lids let alone move her legs.

She nearly screamed when she felt someone shark her arm. It was Itachi and he was wearing his blanke expression again. **"Come you must get changed."**

***

"**Here, put this on." **Sakura was trapped inside a bathroom somewhere deep inside the ground of whatever god forsaken country she was being held hostage in. Itachi had just shoved her in there with a bundle of white linen.

"**Is that..is that a toga?" **

"**Yes, now put it on." **

"**But that's not the uniform."**

"**This is for the induction ceremony. Now put it on, I will not say it again."**

"**Hell no!"** She tossed it at the door which opened up so that the male could catch it. **"I will not wear a glorified bed sheat, and I will certainly not wear a glorified bed sheat in front of seven perverted men."**

"**Fine. I'll do it for you." **

"**And you think you could successfully do that?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Let's make a bet."**

"**Are you sure that's wise? Afterall you are the student of the most renowned gambling sucker."**

"**How dare you talk about my master like that!"**

"**And how can I not!? She is the worst gambler on the planet. She owes millions in debt!"**

Sakura wasn't sure how it happened but somewhere between arguing over the morals of gambling and Tsunade's chest size she ended up wearing the toga.

She stomped her foot in protest and growled. Sakura could not believe she had lost an argument so badly that she didn't even realize it when it happened. She lunged her right fist out towards the smirking male to deliver a mind blowing deck to his jaw. Surely he coped a feel when he dressed, for she was damn sure she didn't dress herself. Lazily he caught her fist and promplty spun her around and out of the bathroom. Before she could even compute what had happened Itachi had already stepped out of the bathroom wearing his own toga.

Sakura let out another growl. He look illegally sexy in that glorified bed sheat. It showed off his toned arm and chest muscles. _Too bad there isn't actually a bed around…_

"**Easy there hellcat. The fun hasn't even started yet."** Kisame strolled up the hallway wearing what looked to be king sized bed sheats. (an: he's like 6'3" and weighs a lot) Her face darkened red in anger at her situation and her dirty thoughts concerning the two sexy Akatsuki members.

"**Why do we have to wear togas of all things!?"**

"**Why not?"** Itachi responded as he smirked. Without the heavy cloak in the way to cover up 95% of his body Sakura got a good view of his lips. In her opinion, _I can't believe I even have an opinion_, he looked even sexier when he smirked.

"**That's not an answer! That's nothing but a witty remark who's sole purpose is to piss me off."** Kisame busted out laughing.

"**Come on, we're expecting."**

***

The double doors open, causing Sakura to fly back to reality, and she gets her first look at what the Akatsuki is all about...

It's not as... well... it pretty much just looks like a giant game room!

The walls are just a regular dark blue color that go pretty well with the wide expansion of black floor tiles and ceiling. There's about five medium-sized white couches with about six matching chairs surrounding the room. In the middle there's nearly every game imaginable surrounding a long mahogany table with chairs spread around it. In the bar of the room is a full bar.

_It's more like a party room than a meeting room__** ...**_Sakura thinks as she takes all of this in. Then the actual Akatsuki members catch her attention.

Not really noticing that she's there, they are all doing whatever they were doing before. Diedara is having a DDR battle with Tobi with Sasori cheering Diedara on. Kisame is playing some duck hunting game (and enjoying it a little too much... maybe because ducks eat fish... or whatever) with Kakuzu making bets with a head with slicked-back white hair and pinkish-purple looking eyes. Everyone was wearing togas.

"**What do you think Cherry Blossom?"** Itachi's voice asks from right next to Sakura's ear.

Since she is low on energy, Sakura is surprised to hear the voice from behind her, making her jump and spin around, coming face to face with Itachi's onyx eyes.

"**What do you mean?"** she asks lighting up a pinkish color from her surprise and the thought that just popped into her head about the the previous evening.

"**You've seen the Akatsuki at what it usually is doing,"** Itachi explains gesturing towards the game room. "**So what are your thoughts?"**

"**Uhm..." **Sakura says turning from Itachi (an: a little reluctantly might I add) and looking more intently at the members. "**They remind me of a group of college guys."**

A low chuckle unlike Itachi catches Sakura's attention and she turns to look at him.

"**What's so funny?"** she asks indignantly.

"**You seem disappointed,"** Itachi smirks at her, his eyes practically glowing. "**But if I were you I wouldn't underestimate any of them."**

"**I'll take my chances,"** she says, letting her pride take over.

"**Will you now?"** a dark voice says from Itachi's lips making a shiver run up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. "**The first thing we'll do is have something to drink."**

The second Itachi said drink Sakura's mind went wild. She took a second look around the room. Everyone, save for the head, was holding various bottles or glasses of alcohol. In one cornor of the room was a taple set up with many red cups. She spotted a huge keg sitting next to it. Then she saw Kisame putting on one of those bear drinking hats as he began to walk towards them.

Her mind clicked as she put the peices together.

"**Soooooooooo, is the goal of this simply to get me drunk?"** Sakura asked frankly.

"**Basically. It's the ultimate goal."** Kisame responded as he wrapped his arms around her sholders and directed her towards the bar. Sakura was shocked. She could not believe they had a full bar in this lair. It was at least fifty feet long, complete with a black granit counter, black leather bar stools, and a long rows of alcohol after alcohol in front of a very large mirror.

"**You do realize that I'm underage, right?"**

"**That's preciesly the point."**

"**This is not any sort of induction ceremony. It's hazing plain and simple!"**

"**And your point is?"**

"**Wha…What? My point is that his is hazing! And that is just group bullying that is frowned upon by all majior institutisions."**

"**Look, we all had our turns. Now its yours. Its only fiar."**

"**Hm, I think she'll start of with a Pink Cosmo, a Black Russian, a Sex on the Beach, a Tornedo, a White Russian, and a Vanille Vixen."** Itachi said without hesitation as he took a seet.

"**What!? I can't possibly drink all that. My body won't allow it! I won't allow it!" **Kisame directed her into a chair to the right of Itachi and Kisame took the one to her right. She stared straight ahead at all the bottles of liquer that lined the back of the bar. Then her attentioned turned to Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sands: a missing nin, puppet master, and an apparent bar tender.

Her eyes became round with apprehension as he turned around and shoved a martini glass full of a bright pink liquid in her face. **"Drink up."**

"**Fuck no! I know you poisoned it."** Sakura lifted an arm to knock it out of the wooden mans hand, but Itachi caught her wrist before she even came close.

In one graceful motion Itachi twisted her arm behind her back. She shouted out in protest. But this turned out to be a senseless action. It showed that she was weak, she couldn't take pain. Sakura mentally slapped herself for this. Most importantly it gave Sasori the opportunity to drain the alcohol down her throat. For this Sakura mentally punched herself. She coughed a bit as the alcohol burned part of the back of her throat on its way down. Itachi released her arm.

"**One down already, Hellcat. Don't worry, the rest will go down easier."** Kisame slapped her on the back.

Before she knew it Sasori had already turned around with a tray of tweleve shot glasses full of a clear liquid. She let out a held breath when she saw that he placed it in front of the blue man and not her. Her eyes went back to Sasori and what he was doing. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to determin what kind of alcohol she was being poisoned with. It was then that she noticed something rather odd.

"**Do all these drinks have vodka in them?"**

"**Yeah. It's hard to find a good variety of alchol around here in large enough quanities to feed us all, and it's all the local towns can make in this region." **Kisame ducked as a bowl of peanuts passed above his head. Sakura sensed displeasure radiating of of Itachi. She on the otherhands smirked. Kisame had all but give the exact coordinates of the location of this Akatsuki hideout. Sakura emblazoned it into her mind so that she would not forget in once she was drunk.

Four drinks later Sakura would have been patting herself on the back for trying so hard to remember that crucial information is she hadn't been so drunk. At that point she could not sit vertically and was using a combination of Itachi and the counter to rest upon. If she could think she would know not to try to stand up or make any sudden movements. Which of course Sakura had to do because she desperately needed to piss. All she managed to do was slid off her stool.

Itachi looked down at Sakura who was huggling his legs. She looked rather green. **"Good thing you didn't eat breakfast today." **He tilted his head as she begun to slump to the floor with her hands covering her mouth. Quickly he lifted her up bridal style and rushed her to the bathroom down the hall.

She was in the middle of squeezing her eyes shut and burying her head into his partially bare chest when she realized she had been placed on the floor next to a toilet. Instinct kicked in. She grab wholed of the toilet set and hurled into it. Because she hadn't eaten yet all that came out was the liquid that she just drank. Sakura felt movement behind her and hear the toilet flushed.

Itachi crouched down next to her. Gently he pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. Almost lovingly he began to rub her back in an attempt to sooth her. She felt another wave of neasuea hit her, so she clutched the toilet seat and hurled again. Again Itachi flushed the toilet. Gasping for breath she rested her head against her arms. The entire world was spining. She knew she was weak because she hadn't eaten breakfast. She knew the alchol hit her system harder because she was small and again she didn't eat. She closed her eyes.

"**Do you think I could have a moment of privacy?"** Without any comment Itachi stood up and left the bathroom.

***

Sakura had originally scoffed at the idea. Imagine, how could the most dangerous shinobi in the world have nothing better to do than sit around and get drunk off their asses by playing drinking games. Surely there must be something they could do, lay more traps, plan more attacks on Jinchuriki, or just find some people to kill for god's sake!

Well… to be fair, they had killed everyone from a rather large caravan that they'd stolen the vodka from, and the vodka was good. Strong and flavorful, and it the nasty cheap stuff that burnt the back of your throat.

Tonights first game was simple, but fun. A topic would be chosen (an: such as, "What was your greatest sexual exploit?") and each person would answer with their best story, trying to "One-Up" whoever had gone before them. If they couldn't, then they'd take a shot and would choose a new topic, or they could continue the same topic, until it reached the topic originator. If you reached the end of the line and the last person topped _everybody_ else, then everyone but the last person would take a shot.

The current topic was, "what was your last great hurrah before you left your village?" and it was currently Kisame's turn.

The shark-man smiled, revealing those rows of sharp teeth that would have unnerved anyone but this particular group. "**Okay, so the Mist is surrounded by swamps right? So we've got this huge water purification system going, they're really proud of their water or some shit. I never really understood it, water is water, but I digress.**"

He grabbed some peanuts from the center of the table and tossed them in his mouth. "**Before I left, I summoned a school of sharks into the plant, and had them all piss in the tanks." **Some chuckles came around the table, but most weren't really sure that one-upped Hidan's story of brutally sacrficings the girl he was supposed to marry in order to create an alliance between the grass and another small village, but Kisame wasn't done yet.

"**But there was also this foreign dignitary staying in the Mist at the time, and he had ordered a gallon of sparkling water for some stupid-ass reason. So not only did I personally piss in the container that was to be delivered to him, but I also hid some of my special shark eggs in it. Last I heard, the little fuckers actually burst out of the poor bastard's chest."**That earned a resounding laugh from the group.

Then all eyes turned to Deidara, who was nursing his Blondie in Blue calmly. **"Well, as some of you know, I was a hunter-nin back in Stone. But the thing was, hunter-nin in the Stone are kept pretty isolated from the rest of society. We were a troupe of all guys, and I was the prettiest one of them all. So you can imagine the number of horndogs who came my way. Anyway, before I made my escape, I packed some C-1 into the uniforms of all the hunter-nin, but for the guys who always hit on me, I packed it into the crotch instead of the chest like everybody else."** The guys at the table cringed at the thought.

Now came Itachi, who was the last to go. He never even opened his eyes as he began to explain**. "I killed my entire clan, and nobody even knew that anything had happened until the next day when Uchiha weren't showing up for work. Hell, my little brother didn't even know anything was wrong until he made it into the compound, and he made it home just in time to see me kill our parents."** The barest trace of a smile twitched onto his lips.

"**Once I had tested my Mangekyou on him, I decided to have a little fun. I got some legal documents, and filled out the proper forms to make me the legal head of the clan until I either died, or gave up the title, and since the Leaf's bureaucracy is so stagnant, and because the documents were made **_**before**_** I was made a missing-nin, I can decree anything about my clan and it has to be enforced. The first thing I did was change my little brother's name from Sasuke to Kasumi."** That earned a pretty big laugh from the table**.**

"**Of course, there's still so much that I can do to him, and I was thinking, do you think that I should make it mandatory for all members of the Uchiha clan named Kasumi to get breast implants?"**

There was a silence, and then everyone but Itachi took a shot.

Winner: Itachi

***

"**No fucking way. I will not watch both Star Wars trilogies. It will not happen."** Itachis eyes blazed fire as he folded his arms in a hard manner.

"**I think we should listen to Itachi. We don't have it in the budget for him to set another television on fire."** Kakuzu was in the middle of paging a large black notebook that held the Akatsuki's finance figures.

"**Well what other long boring ass trilogie is there for a good drinking game?"** Kisame scratched his chin.

"**What about Lord of the Rings? Tobi likes hobbits!"** A collective sounded throughout the room.

Recap: Sakura was the first to go. Being the small means small alcohol tolerence. Tobi drank his shots of vodka through a straw and was the second one to go. Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori made it till part in the Two Towers where Gollum attacks Frodo and Sam. They passed out collectively in a heap. Kisame made it to the scene in the Return of the King when the riders of Rohan finally show up as back up. He then had to go and hurl in the bathroom (an: he never made it to the toilet).

Winner: Technically Kisame won because he actually had a body whereas Hidan did not.

***

A few hours later the toga clad drunks began to gain conscienceness. It took them a while to disentangle themselves from the heap of bodies due t the alcoholic affects on their coordination.

"**You guys are all whimps."** Kisame stared down at the bodies that were crawling and squirming around on the floor.

"**We still have some more alchol left. Why not have Sakura, our newest member try to out drink Kisame while the rest of us play something more skilling like beer pong." **Suggested Sasori with an evil glinted in his eyes.

"**But we don't have any beer."**

"**Shut up Tobi, un. We'll use the vodka."**

Recap: Sakura did pretty well in this challenge. With some fresh determination (an: from memories of Tsunade teaching her to drink) and the use of her medical skills she made it all the way up to 13 shots. Though Kisame did have a lot of alcohol already in his system he easy out drank her. He technical only had to drink one more shot according to the rules he went all the way up to 50 just to rub it in.

Vodka pong did not last long. Sasori and Deidara made one team, Itachi and Tobi made the other team (an: while Kakuzu kept track of the score as he held Hidan's head). They easily tossed the ball to one another for about five minutes. Then it all went down hill. Without warning Tobi passed out for unknown reasons (an: like alcohol had nothing to do with it, ha). He took out his side of plastic red cups with him. Because Sasori was used to being made of wood and not drinking he soon followed Tobi after he drank six cups.

Winners: Kisame, Itachi, Deidara

***

When the rest of the Akatsuki realized that Tobi and Sasori weren't waking up anytime soon they decided to call it quits and order pizza. Because Kisame was the laest drunk of all of them he had to go collect the pizza from the delivery guy. While waiting for the thirty minutes it supposedly took Dominos to deliver, Kakuzu was cloacking it, they all went back to playing video games. Although Sakura had yet to regain conscienceness.

"Dude, wtf is up with Deidara?" asked Kisame as he balenced fourteen large boxes of everything pizzas with anchovies.

"What are you talking about?" Hidan began to examin each pizza in a desperate attempt to find a error so he could get the food for free (an: they clocked in at 29:45).

At the same time Sakura began to stir. The thick ordur of anchovies that was reeking off the pile of pizzas would wake up just aobut any body. She was curled on one fo the couches next to Itachi who was playing God of War. She felt so warm and comfy. All she really want to do was cuddle closer to Itachi. '_Wait, what am I thinking_.'

Unfortunately for Sakura that wok her up completely. And the first thing she saw was an eye full of Deidara.

"**Hey everybody! It's nekkid time! Let's go streaking!!!!"** Deidara jumped into the entryway of the game room/confenrence room. He was absolutely and completely naked. No hair tie, no headband, no camera, no cloak, no middriff shirt, no mess shirt, no pants, no bags of caly, no socks, and no snadles. Hell, he wasn't even in the toga from earlier. Although, he did have his purple nail polish on, and a drunken blush adorned his cheaks.

Deidara let out a war cry and he lifted a half empty bottle of Cristall in the air. He ran and did a loop around the room with all four tongues hanging out and waggling in the air. The giant one on his chest was oozing globs of spit that run all the way down his chest and into his package. Whether or not he made sure that everyone got a good look at his nekkidness is hard to say. He was completely trashed at the time.

"**Somebody, please tell me that this isn't what's going to happen every Thursday night.**

***

**Author's Note: kukuku I've been teasing you for four chapters so far. Let me tell you, it feels so good. Lol. Don't worry, next chapter has the lemons. And then basically every chapter after that does too. **

**ShadowBYeBYe, I hope you enjoyed Dei's moment of glory. **

**BTW, if anyone has any suggestions for this fic please let me know. I do not have a plotline that is set in stone. And make sure to check out my profile from time to time. There will be links pertaining to this story at the bottom.**

_**There is a movie reference somewhere in this chapter. If you guess correctly you will win my left wrist**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Author's Note: These chapters are starting to get too long. This is the longest one yet. I hope you all enjoy it!**

***

Itachi faught against the urge to ravish the still innocent woman sleeping next to him. Closing his red sharingan eyes and focusing on something else. He found it rather hard when the sleeping woman beside him rolled over so that her face was pressed against his well toned chest…Her legs wrapped around his as she brought him closer to her. Her scent was so intoxicating... One of her arms was placed around his waist as she was crushed against the eldest Uchiha.

_'Keep undercontrol..._'

Feeling her lips part against his chest. She spoke one simple name...

**''It..achi...'' **

His erection was evident as it poked the kunoichi's inner thigh. Itachi could feel her body and his heating up...

_'Undercontrol...' _

Her warm breath against his chest felt so good. Itachi felt the woman pull him closer so now his erection was poking her womanhood. He could feel her wetness soak through her panties and the front part of her short dress.

_'Control...' _

Her developed breasts crushed against his chest. Itachi didn't know what came over him when he suddenly pinned the pink haired woman to the bed and he was hovering on top of her. He wanted her... Now... (an: men and morning sex)

Feeling something rough press against her lips. Sakura slowly opened her emerald orbs and saw a raven haired male claiming her lips. Was it a dream... would she wake up any minute now?

As the man continued kissing her lips, Sakura found herself lost in the kisses. They were rough and held possessivness in them. Like she belonged to him and he didn't want anyone else going near her.

The man placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Plunging his tongue through her parted lips and dancing with her own tongue. Itachi ran his hands up and down her sides as he continued to drown the woman in the deep kiss.

She saw a pair of sharingan eyes open for a second before closing again. Everything flooded back to her... The man that was kissing her wasn't Sasuke... It was Uchiha Itachi...

But the way he kissed her...

The way it felt...

Last night…

Sakura felt him pull away to catch his breath and only got to mutter one word out before she kissed him.

**''Shit...'' **

As Sakura captured Itachi's lips, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Konoha and Sasuke... The alarms were blaring inside her head. Telling her that what she was doing was wrong...

Sakura ignored the alarms and deepened the kiss she shared with the man she was suppose to loath and detest. She couldn't bring herself to hate him in anyway at the moment... The way he sent pleasurable vibes down her spine by just kissing her back passionately.

Her arms wound around his neck and touseled his ebony hair. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and pulled him closer to her.

_'If this is so wrong then... why does it feel right?' _

The kunoichi moaned into the kiss and made the Uchiha smirk against her lips. The feeling of yearning stirred inside of the pink haired woman. A feeling of want and mostly need went through her when the Uchiha removed her black bra and massaged one of her breasts.

Grunting loudly when Itachi pulling at her peaked nipple and finally took it into his warm mouth. He drew circles around the aching peak until he had the kunoichi nearly pleading him to take her now.

But he was going to take his time and torture her further...

Sakura placed both hands on his well toned chest as he continued to suck, nip and lick her hardened nipples. Back arching... Mouth slightly open...

The Uchiha touched her clit and placed his thumb on it. This sent a wave of pleasure that flooded throughout Sakura's body and her inner thighs felt like they were on fire.  
She felt like her entire body was burning... Burning for the Uchiha's touch and kiss against her heated skin.

Desire was evident in the pink haired woman's eyes as the Uchiha continued on with his minstrations. Grunting in delight when Itachi sank one of his fingers into her entrance and moved it around inside of her.

She was tight. Even after last night... Bending down and suckling at her neck, the Uchiha left a faint red hickey at the side of her slender neck. Indicting that she was his and his alone.

A second and third fingers delved into her entrance as he tried to loosen her up before the real fun began... She gripped his sholders tightly. She was sore from the fun they share lsat night.

Her juices flowed freely out of the kunoichi as she gave out a small cry of pleasure. Quickly lapping up all her delicious liquids, Itachi claimed her lips once again. Sakura could taste herself through the kiss with Itachi. She fround it such a turn on.

Looking at the lustful Uchiha. Sakura noticed his arousal since he was also naked along with herself. His length was erected and he looked at her with hunger and lust.  
The kunoichi felt a huge pang in her heart as she remembered how badly she was betraying everyone in Konohagakure and herself...

**''Itachi... this is... wrong...'' **

He was now mere centimeters away from her face. Their breaths mingeled as he brushed his lips against her swollen ones. They were puffy from the intense

**''If this was so wrong then why did you let me get this far? Are you forgetting last night?"** **He paused "If you wish me to stop... then I will...''**

Sakura looked away from the Uchiha. However he placed a finger under her chin a tilted her head up to meet his sharingan eyes.

**''Tell me...**''

Itachi on the other hand... well, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards him. But being with him suddenly brought back old feelings that she thoughts she only held towards the youngest Uchiha.

**''Y... yes...''** She managed to stutter out.

Spreading her legs apart and hungrily looking at her womanhood. Itachi placed his member at her enterance and only allowed the tip of it to enter her.

She cried out in pain and let a few tears slip from her emerald orbs. Itachi licked away her tears and slowly inserted the rest of his throbbing member deep within her.

The pain was too emense for her... It was too much… It was too soon since last night…

She gave out a whimper and held onto the Uchiha's shoulders for support. Not making a move to pull out and then go back in again, Itachi waited for her get used to the size of his member.

Feeling her hips buck and her arch back, Sakura moaned out in complete bliss and ecstacy. The Uchiha took that as his cue to begin pumping in and out of her. Sucking in a breath to stay undercontrol, the sharingan user pulled out of her wet enterance and then thrust back into her with all his stength.

He could feel her inner walls contract around his member. They tightened and she released some of her juices. The liquid slid down her inner leg. Itachi pulled out and pushed all the way in to the hilt until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Sakura gave out a pleasured grunt and bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

The Uchiha gently bit down on the kunoichi's collar bone and sucked on her neck. He heard her wimper when his toungue found a bruse from the previous night. He felt his release nearing with each and every thrust he gave.

Sakura didn't know whether she wanted the eldest Uchiha or needed him... She was too lost in the passionate moment to think about anything but the man making love to her. He did after all give her a choice if she wanted him to stop or continue... She had chose to keep going. Though the more she thought about it, the more right it felt to her on the outside and inside. Her heart belonged to Sasuke at one point, but when he made it clear that he didn't love he shattered it.

The only thing the elder Uchiha was doing was repairing her broken heart.

The very heart that Sasuke had broke...

"**Itachi...I…I…I'm going to…to…"**

Itachi had reached his limit and so did Sakura. Giving her one final thrust, the Uchiha called out her named in ecstacy before collapsing right on top of her sweaty body.

**''Sakura!'' **

**''Itachi!'' **

The Uchiha pulled out of her with a plop and rolled off of her. Both their breaths were ragged and their bodies were covered in a sheen of glistening sweet. Itachi pulled the covers over top of their nekkid bodies. The kunoichi laying next to him panting for the exertion.

A pair of two strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her gently against a hard chest. She could feel the eldest Uchiha's steady hearbeat against her back. His comforting breathing against her neck. For once in her life, the rose haired woman felt safe in someone's arms. The person who was doing so, she had never expected to be the one to comfort her.

The answer to her question earlier about either if she wanted or needed Itachi...

She came to a conclusion as did her repaired heart... She needed Itachi... She needed him by her side and to help her through the good and bad days... together...

Maybe as lovers?

Sakura didn't even know if the Uchiha felt the same way about her and wished that he did and didn't end up doing the same thing that his brother had done to her... Break her...

Melting like butter in his arms, Sakura closed her tired eyes and lightly dozed. Her body craved to go to sleep but she new she couldn't. There was much to do today.

Both of their hearts seemed to be beating in sync... as if they were one... As is they needed eachother...

***

"**Hurry up,un !"**

"**Shut up I just got in here!"**

"**I have to piss. If you don't get out I'll blow down the door yeah!"**

"**Go away!"**

Sakura yelped as a small explosion blew the door off its flimsy hinges. She stumbles out of the shower and hastily wrapped a red towel around herself. Deidara stood in the door way, his blue eyes lazily traveling up and down her body.

"**I did warn you."**

Without a word she grabed her clothes and slid out of the bathroom. He would get his just deserves in about three…two…one.

BOOM!

She ducked as piecesces of the door and bathtub rained down on her. Those exploding nots sure did come in handy…

Deidara stumbled out. His hair was puffed out like a white man's afro, his cloak was singed, and he was absolutely _livid._

"**You little **_**bitch!"**_

She backed away as he stepped closer and pulled the towel tightely around herself.

Suddenly her door flew open with a bang, and there stood Itachi. That was all she saw before a grey blur whizzed past her head and thanked into the wall, barely a centemeter from her head. His eyes paused on her towel covered body then slid over to the singed and infuriated Deidara.

His eyes narrowed. **"What's wrong? Are we being attacked?"**

"**NO THIS BITCH JUST BLEW UP THE BATHROOM!"**

She fought back a smile as Kisame clutched his gut, howling with laughter.

"**You don't have time for childish pranks, training starts early. Be in your training room in 10 minutes**."

He said note a word more and swiftly disappeared.

Deidara snarled and moved forward to choke her, but another grey blur flew past his head, shaving off a slice of singed hair. And landing in the wall next to the first set of shuriken. He glared at the empty doorway, then at the still laughing Kisame, and finally at her before stomping off through the tattered remains of a door.

Turning to Kisame she saw that his eyes were roaming over her body lazily, lingering on all the wrong places. "**Get out, I'm going to be late."**

"**I don't see why you have to get dressed",** he said, "**Why don't you surprise Itachi and show up naked?" **his mouth quirked into a spiky toothed grin, but he quickly ducked out of the room as a chair sailed past his head.

"**Thanks for the parting gift, hellcat!"**

***

It was time again for her to traine.

Sakura sighs. It was really boring. She did not liek being locked in a room by herself for hours on end. But it wasn't like she was in danger. She had her Itachi to protects her.

_He is all mine now._She blushed as memories from last night and this mornings floods her mind. She shakes her head.

"**This will not do. I hav at least three chapters to do today."** She collected teh olde book from the table and walked to the center of the room. Withe her index finger she drew a summoning circle in the center of the room. It was basically a large circle with markings that marked north, south, east, and west. There were also a series of runes that boardered the inside and outside of the circle's line.

Sakura had read about the summoning circle yesterday. It was used as a protection barrier for her body as her spirit left her body and entered other worlds. Sometimes necromancers also used it to fortifie their power for certain spells. And it obviously used to summor spirits from the other worlds. Sometimes a necromancer might need to speak with a spirit, not necesssariliarly used them in battle, and many spirits are so powerful they are almost uncontroable. The summoning circle would protect her from any spirit attacks.

Not that Sakura would be doing an summoning or entering other worlds. She just wanted to practice. When she stepped inside it withe her candal and book, she began to feel warm and comforted. She placed the lit candal and book on the floor and sat down behind them in an Indian style. She begun to study.

***

Sakura was in the middle of memorizing the last summoning spell when she felt someone shaking her.

It was Itachi. She didn't hear him enter the room.

"**Come. You need to start healing Hidan. It will take a while.**" He turned on his heals and walked out the door. His superiority complex assumed that she would follow.

Sakura sighed again for what seemed like teh billionieth time today. She had expected, _well at least hoped_, for a warmer much more intimate greeting for him. He could be so cold and business like.

For about thirty minuest she followed Itachi down coridoor after coridoor. _Just where exactly are they keeping my medical room?_ Before she could even contemplate an answer Itachi halted. It was so abrupt that she walked right into his backside.

Itachi slid his arms around her hips and pulled her even closer. This gave Sakura a push in the back, and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. They were so close, their lips only an inch away… Itachi stopped the doubting and kissed the smaller girl on top of him.

For Sakura it felt like a dream. It just felt so good. Her hart almost burst out her while they kissed. She let her hand slid into his already untied hair. It was like the finest silk. Sakura parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. It explored her mouth and Sakura slowly moved her tongue around his. She removed one arm from his neck and let her hand slid underneath his shirt, stroking his chest. Itachi deepened the kiss, while stroking her body everywhere. He held her tight and before she knew it, he had her up against the wall. His lips slid down her neck and started to kiss it all over. Sakura moaned of pleasure and stroke through his long hair. Itachi softly bit the skin in her neck and licked it after that. His hands moved up to her breasts and stroked them while kissing and licking her neck.

Sakura shivered and gasped slightly now and then. His body, pressed against hers, and his lips enjoying her skin… It was almost to good to be true.

Itachi moved back with his lips to hers and french kissed her again, harder this time. She answered it and she caressed his body. He pressed his body into her more. He could feel her erect nipples though the fabric of there shirts. She could feel his hard erection pressing into her abdomen.

They were kissing roughly like this for at least thirty minutes before Sakura broke it, gasping and panting.

He shifted his head and brushed his lips against her ears. "**Hidan is in the room behind the door to your left."** His voice was deep and husky from their make out session. "**Put him back together."** Itachi was gone in a poof of smoke.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, '_it's amazing how he manages to leave me breathless.' _She composed herself.

Sakura was pleased and shocked when she entered the room. It looked like a combination of a lab and a operation room. On the table in the middle of the room was an assortment of what looked like bits of fleash, limbs, and organs in colors of black and white.

"**So the medic bitch finally deicded to show up."** She her a rather pissed off voice coming from that table. She hesitantly approached. She had to be prepared for something weird. Everyone in the Akatsuki had something not normal about them.

Upon the table within the mixture of parts was that head she saw the tentacles man holding.

"**Busy fucking someone?"**

"**How dare you!?"**

"**Just put me the fuck back together. I have missions and sacrifices to complete you stupid bitch."** She wanted to punch him but there really wasn't anything to punch. His body was in pieces from all those exploding tags Shikamaru set up. And they were starting to rot. She clamped a hand over her nose as the smell of rotting fleash began to invade her nostrils.

"**Damn it, get the fuck on with it already." **

She slapped his head off the table. No one told her that she had to be nice to her fellow Akatsuki members. The head landed on the cold marble floor with a string of colorful curse words.

Sakura decided to start with the limbs first. They were the easiest to identify. The body was broken in to bits ranging from the size of her fist to the size of his own head. It wasn't as difficult as it could've been. The bits could've been much much smaller, and considering the power of the blast it probably should've been.

She found all his fingers hole and one of his hands was almost entirely together. No, it was definitely not that troublesome of a task. She had studied medical text for years under Lady Tsunade. She memorized text after text and scroll after scroll. She had to always be prepared in case there was a pop quiz. Failing one of Tsunade's quizzes was never an option. Well at least if she wanted to remain uninjured. Sakura smiled at these thoughts. Anatomy was easy for her. This task was merely a jigsaw puzzle. One in which she knew all the pieces to and where they went.

It took her about 3 hours to put together both his arms and legs. It took a bit longer than she hoped but she wanted to make sure her chackra maintained and she didn't just drain herself. She prided herself in the fact that she didn't need to use her stored chackra. Like her master she also kept stored chackra. Her spot was in her lower back.

Since the Akatsuki member was immortal, _and a rude pain in the ass_, she chose not to clean the flesh before putting them back together. It was rotting and filled with infection, but what would he care. It's not like he would die from it. So, she just accumulated chackra to her fingers and melded the pieces together with her chackra.

"**That's it for today."** She washed her hands in the sink and wiped the sweat off her forhead. She walked over to where she had tossed the head and picked it up.

"**What the fuck!? Your not finished, bitch! Put me the fuck back together! Now, damn it!"**

"**I do not want to drain myself of all my charckra for someone of the likes of you."**

"**Put my head on my body then, bitch." **It really pissed her off that he constantly referred to her as bitch. She was about to ruffly put his head on his body wrong when she realized something important.

"**Wait! No no no no no no no. That is a very bad idea."** She pick up his head by the hair. He spewed a string of swears at her lack of respect. She walked to the other side of the room and placed his head next to a set of chemistry instruments.

She hunched down so that they were eye to eye. "**Bastard, you tried to get me to attack your head to your torso. **_**That**_** is the last thing I want to be doing.**" She grinned as he scowled. **"The head controls all body moments."** Mockingly she patted him on the head and left the room.

"**Kami, I sure do need a shower after touching all of those corroded flesh pieces."** She headed off to her room.

***

With a sigh, Sakura steps out of the shower about a half hour later and wraps a towel around her naked body.

_That felt so good!__** ...**_she thinks as she dries her hair with a different towel _**... **__I really needed a shower._

She steps out of the bathroom connected to the dark bedroom, the towel still tightly wraped around her body, and tries to find her way to the bed, her eyes _very _slowly adjusting to the diminess.

As she reaches out both hands in front of her she feel another pair slowly grabs hers and squeezees. Her heart jumps a little as she instinctively squeezes back. Her eyes start to adjust and she can see the silouette of someone standing in front of her, leaning in to her uplifted right hand.

Soft lips lightly touch her nuckles on her right hand and then on her left. The hands tighten around hers and she's pulled forward. As her mouth smashes against Itachi's, she can feel her heartbeats speeding up. His hands leave hers and rap tightly around her waste, pulling her almost exposed body against his own. He doesn't have his cloak on and instead is just wearing his black jeans.

As her hands start to trace his muscular chest, Itachi smirks into the kiss and lets her waste go. She pulls back, confused by his actions.

"**Why'd you stop?"** she asks, a small pout on her face.

"**Oh I didn't,"** he says and grabs her hands, pushing her back and pinening her to the wall. "**I'm just getting started."**

"**Itachi..."** she says in a warning tone.

"**Don't worry Cherry Blossom,"** he says with a small chuckle. **"You'll enjoy this."**

He pulls her hands up above her head and uses only one hand to hold them there. He brings the other one down her arm and across her neck and collerbone, ending at the crevix in between her breasts, still slightly covered by the faithful towel. She moans. Sakura's glaring at him but behind the anger is a look that Itachi quickly distinguishes as lust.

With slow and deliberate movements he traces his finger down in between her breasts, pulling the towel down as he goes, until the towel falled to the ground around Sakura's feet. She uncontrollably moans in pleasure as his index finger runs down her now exposed stomach to her belly button. Letting a dark laugh escape his lips, Itachi creates circles around her belly button.

Then he starts to slide lower and...

"**Itachi don't!"** Sakura hisses dangerously coming out of her daze state. "**I don't have time to…"**

Itachi cuts her of by placing his lips against her own and sliding his toungue into her mouth. Deciding that there's no point in fighting it, Sakura kisses back harshly, using her toungue to try and fight Itachi's away. It doesn't work and only provokes Itachi more.

Without breaking the kiss, he brings his finger down the final distance to her vagina and runs it right against the edge of it. This cause a moan to escap Sakura's lips, though she tries to hide it. Itachi, finally feeling in control, slides his finger smoothly into her vagina, causing her moan to catch in her throat and become a gaspe of pleasure.

Seeing this as a want for more, Itachi puts in two more fingers, running in and out slowly. His lips make contact with Sakura's neck and he sent butterfly kisses up and down her collarbone. Her breath is coming in short gasps, her eyes close tightly in a mixture of pleasure and anger for being so helpless.

After a while, Itachi pulls his fingers out the entire way and licks off the pre-cum that is on them.

"**You're a monster Uchiha**," Sakura says glaring at him, her arms still pinned up above her head.

"**Mad that your arms are occupied? Why don't you ever call me by my first name?"** Itachi asks in an fake innocent voice. "**It's sounds so sexy when you say it."**

A smirk comes to Sakura lips and she leans forward to the point where her mouth is mere millimeters from Itachi's ear.

"**Itachi, Itachi, Itachi,"** she says seductively. "**You should let go of my hands. You'll enjoy it."**

Feeling his erection stiffen, Itachi decides to do what she says and lets his hand slides down, releasing her wrists in the process. With a genuine smile, Sakura wraps her arms once again around Itachi neck and pulls his face against hers. Their lips meet and Itachi uses his hand to pull her naked body against his. Feeling her erect nipples against his bare chest makes Itachi just want her more and he decides to take matters into his own hands.

But Sakura beats him to his doings and slides her hands out of his hair and down to the hem of his pants. While still connecting her lips with his, Sakura slowly unbuttons Itachi's pants and unzips the zipper, exposing his dark black boxers.

**"I guess we know what your favorite color is don't we?"** Sakura comments with a small laugh as she pulls a little bit away from him.

Itachi quickly pulls his pants down as well as his boxers, a smile playing at his lips.

"**That's not the worst of my secrets,"** he says taking Sakura by her hands and pulling her back onto the bed.

He flips her so that she's on the bottom with him tower over her, a hand on either side of her face. She pulls him down so that their lips meet in a strong kiss as their chests rub against each other. He pulls back after a few minutes and looks into her deep green eyes.

She nods and that's all the yes that he needs. He slowly slides his cock into her wet pussy, felling pleasure from the gasps and moans that escape her mouth. Finally, as Itachi starts to pull out of her, she feels the lust come back into her. With a quick movement she has his surprised face against her own, her lips making contact with his and not willing to let go.

_Are you sure? ..._ he thinks silently as he pulls completely out.

Sakura smiles at him and nods as though ready his thoughs. He smiles back and slames himself back into her, feeling pre-cum start to seep out. Sliding his lips down to her breasts, her tentatively slides his hard dick in and out of her vagina. She still gasping in surprise but it soon dies down to a moan of pleasure. Soon enough she starts to move with him, helping him slide in and out. Itachi pace picks up and Sakura can't help herself any longer.

"**Itachi!"** she screams out in pleasure as her fingernails scratch into his back, pressing him into her harder and harder. "**Harder... Itachi... please!"**

Itachi eagerly complies and thrusts in and out harder and harder until he feels her about to let go. Bringing her right to her edge he pulls out quickly, causing her to gasp out, and slides down to let his tongue take over where his dick has just left. It goes into her vagina easily and laps up the cum that is now coming steadily seeping out. Sakura's hands run through Itachi's hair as she moans loudly with pleasure.

When he's lapped up all of her cum for the moment, Itachi comes back and smashes his lips against Sakura's again, pushing his dick into her again. She gasps out but doesn't argue and, in fact, moves with him as their lips connect. She feels herself get even wetter as she tasts herself on his toungue.

After a while, Itachi pulls completely out of Sakura, his dick covered in a mixture of his cum and hers. He slides in next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle and pulling her body against his. She sets her owns hands on top of his and a low sigh escapes her mouth.

Itachi pulls the red blanket over their nekkid bodies and moves his hand up and down Sakura stomach. When she giggles as his hand slides against a certain spot her goes back starts to rub harder on the spot He leans in as she starts to laugh a little more and nibbles lightly on her collarbone.

"**Not fair Itachi,"** she says with a small laugh.

"**I beg to differ,"** he whispers into her ear and starts to tickle her even more, loving the sound of her laughter.

"**Itachi?"** Sakura says when he stops tickling her and she calms down. Not hearing a response she thinks that he's asleep and lets out a long sigh. **"I love you Itachi."**

Then she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, completely happy with sitting in Itachi warm arms and feeling his breath on the nape of her neck.

"**I love you too Sakura."**

***

**Author's Note: I told you it was going to be full of lemons. And I'm not even started. There's still hidan/sakura, sasori/sakura, deidara/sakura, and more itachi/sakura of course. There will be between 13 and 15 chapters plus an epilogue. I still don't have a set in stone plot. I do know how it's going to end though. If you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know. For those of you wondering more about Sakura and her necromancy skillz it will all be explained in chapter 8.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Is anyone else wondering where Naruto is? Well I don't. He won't be seen until the end. But there is something that I do wonder…if you had a clone, like a shadow clone, and had sex with it, would it be considered masturbation or incest? **

***

Sakura walked through the hall with a plate. She had made rice, and had done some strawberries in a bowl. Also, a glass of water. She hoped he liked her cooking. She wasn't great, but she wasn't bad either. She opened his door with her elbow and entered his room. It was very dark inside. No windows. No lamps. Only some candles. The black carpet felt nice underneath her feet. There was a big bookcase, and a desk with a lot of papers. Then you had Itachi's bed, black and iron, and the sheds were from red silk. Next to his bed was a similar red chair. Itachi was on his bed, staring to the sealing.

Sakura walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair, next to Itachi. He didn't move. "**Itachi, I made you some food… Please, sit up**." She said. Itachi slowly came up. Sakura placed the plate on his lap. She watched how he started to eat the rice. **"…And? Is it good**?" She asked. He didn't gave a answer, but after the first bit he started to eat faster, so Sakura knew he liked it. She smiled. After the rice, he started the strawberries. They were gone very quick.

Itachi took the glass of water and drank. She could see some water slowly slip from his lips down his chin, into his neck. She had to fight the urge to reach out and wipe it off his skin. More water slid down. Sakura lifted her hand; she just couldn't resist it.

Slowly, she moved her thumb up his neck, into the water flow. She saw he stopped drinking, although he didn't remove the glass. Itachi watched her from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura now used the back of her hand to wipe the water out of his neck. Her hand moved up to his cheek and caressed it lightly. Itachi placed the glass slowly back on the plate and looked into her eyes. She looked back, without feeling any shame or fear. She just wanted to be with him now.

Sakura felt herself bending towards him. Itachi still didn't move. She slightly came out of the chair and placed her knee on the bed. While still coming closer, Sakura crawled closer to him, pushing his plate off his lap.

Itachi looked how she shortened the distance between them. "**No Sakura, not now. I have to leave for my mission.**"

"**Mission, what mission? Why didn't you tell me!?"** Sakura crosses her arms. Boy, was she mad.

"**I just got news of it this morning."** He bury his head in her neck's crook. He nibblies at her neck.

"**I hate you Itachi,"** Sakura growls. She pushes him away.

Sakura's sitting cross-legged on the bed, one hand lying in her lap with the other balled into a fist and holding up her chin. Itachi, completely content with taking his time, walks slowly towards the bathroom door, seemingly not noticing the death glare being pointed at him from the green-eyed Akatsuki member behind him.

Once behind the door of the bathroom, Itachi takes a quick shower, dries himself off, and comes out into the bedroom. He isn't wearing a shirt, only his black sweats, and he's drying his hair with a crimson towel. Steam follows him out, blocking out the light from the bathroom bulb before Itachi flips the switch.

Though she definitely sees Itachi's bare, muscular chest, Sakura simply stays in her position staring out at the cherry blossom tree blowing softly in the cool night breeze. The only thing lighting the room is the spotlight that surrounds the cherry blossom tree, sending shadows all around.

"**Don't be like that Cherry Blossom**," Itachi whispers into Sakura's ear as he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and pulling her into his chest. "**You can handle it."**

**"Doubt it,"** she responds with a sigh.

A throaty chuckle is the only answer that Itachi gives her before sending butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking gently on certain spots he knows to be fragile. Sakura moans lightly as her eyes hood over and she melts into Itachi, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing against her sides and his chest moving with hers.

"**So what's your plan**?" Sakura asks when Itachi stops the kissing to reach up and nibble lightly on her ear.

"**I won't be back for a few months. That's all you need to know."**

***

Sakura was on her way down the hallway to her training room. She was all excited to start the chapter on Majik Beasts. It was going to explain all the types of spirits and beasts she would encounter in the other world. And if she tried hard enough she thought she might be able to start the chapter explaining the set up of the other world.

"**Hey, Sakura. Stop, un!"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Your not training today, un."**

"**And why not."**

"**Because Itachi-san left a note saying that you weren't supposed to, un."** He shrugged his sholders.

She blushed. Itachi was always thinking about her and doing nice things.

Then she remember why else she was there for. "**I guess I'll go heal Hidan then…"** She sighed. That baastard was really anoying.

"**That fowl-mouthed looser can wait, un. Let's go to the mall. I want to have lunch and go to the art store, un." **He linked arms withe her and they went of to the mall.

***

They went to the local mall in the area. Technically it was like fifty miles away (a/n: the lair is off the beaten path in the middle of no where). But they made easy time with one of Deidara's clay birds. On the way their Sakura had to be blindfolded so that she wouldn't know where she was and where she was going.

When they got there they hit all the major shops: Hollister, Ambercrombie and Fitch, Sephora, Aeropostal, Express, and even Victoria's Secret. Deidara was more than willing to shop in there (a/n: he is such a pervert,ne?). She picked up a whole bunch of things in each store. Especially iteams from the Sexy Little Things collection at Victoria's Secret. Of which Deidara insisted she try on and show him.

Then they went to the art supply store. It was like a mega wherehouse. It contains all the kinds of artsy stuff you could every imagine. And it attracted all the types of weird artsy types you could image. Deidara fit in perfectly. They spent like two hours in that store alone. He only ends up buying one thing: a tub that weighed about 50 pounds. It was clay.

"**Let's go eat, un."**

***

Sakura and Deidara were sitting in a restaurant, eating their meals. Well, restaurant…

MacDonald's.

"**You like your french-fries, Sakura-chan? Yeah."** Deidara said smiling. Sakura nodded and smiled back. "Thank you so much for the clothing and the food, Deidara-san."

"**Aww, it was nothing, yeah…"** He said quickly, and threw the empty food bags in the trashcan.

Sakura picked up the last fries. **"Wanna go?"** She asked.

"**Sure, yeah."** Deidara picked up the bags and they left.

***

As soon as she got back it was time to heal Hidan. Again.

She sighed as she walked to the dreded medical room. She tries to look at the bright side. All she had to do was put his torso together and then attach the limbs. It should only take about four hours granted he doesn't piss her off a lot.

***

Sakura and Hidan walk into the kitchen . Everyone else was seated around the large table waiting impatiently for Sasori to come back with dinner.

Tobi was sitting on one side next to a pissed off looking Kakuzu. Tobi was getting all excited because he wanted to sit next to Sakura. Kakuzu looks like he's about strangle him... which I'm sure he would. Across from them is to some blue haired woman looking like she has somewhere else to be. Especially not next to Deidara who was telling her that her jutsu sucked. At the far end of the table Pain is sitting their holding his head in his hands and watching the others with a look of pure annoyance.

When Hidan and Sakura enter everyone stops what they're doing and looks at them.

"**Sakura!"** Tobi yells. "**Come sit by me!"**

Sakura, unable to ignore the growling in her stomach, complies and goes to sit down at the end of the table, right across from Pain and next to Tobi. Hidan sits next to Kakuzu and completely ignores everyone.

Diedara and Konan get into a fight about how her jusu is not art. Tobi, though, is sitting just staring at Sakura, who by now is blushing though she tries to hide it.

Sasori save her from anymore humiliation by walking around the cornar, sweet smells emitting from the coves plates in their hands. Everyone in teh room goes silent, determination covering their faces.

_Something isn't right ..._Sakura thinks as she looks from face to face as Sasori set down the plates _**... **__they look like they're going into battle or something._

The reason for their looks comes at Sakura with a start. Just as Sasori sit down in seats in between Deidara and Konan, the Akatsuki members charge at the food, yelling curses at anyone who got to close to their plates, and ultimately acting like they'd kill someone to get the food.

Sakura, being someone who has always grown up with manners (plastered into her from some of Tsunade's long... uhm... "training") can't help but feel furious at the rude Akatsuki members.

"**EVERYONE STOP**!" she yells in a loud voice, causing everyone to jump and look at her, their mouths falling open. Sasori and Diedara even have food in their mouths but they still just stare in disbelief and confusion at Sakura's angered figure.

"**What?"** Pain asks also a little ticked off butt at Sakura instead of everyone else. "**We're eating."**

"**Yeah, un. This is how manly men eat, un."**

"**Ahem." **Konan gave Deidara a stern look.

"**Ha**!" Sakura barks out without feeling. "**Eating? Try ravaging! This isn't how you eat... this is how you battle. Don't any of you have manners?"**

"**Manners**?" Tobi pipes in, confusion in his voice.

"**You have got to be kidding me,"** Sakura says shaking her head in disbelief. "**From now on no one is going to eat like this!"**

"**You wanna bet?"** Pain says, clearly pisses off.

"**I'll leave,"** she replies indignatly.

"**We'll kill you,"** is his harsh response. But Sakura is ready with another verbal attack.

"**Then you'll be down one powerful ally and the best medical ninja in the world,"** she says, her eyes flashing dangerously, knowing that she's won. Pain, smoke nearly bursting from his ears and nostrils, sits back down grumbling something about Sakura that seems to rhyme with witch.

"**That's better,"** Sakura says, turning to the entire group. "**Now, we're going to start from the beginning."**

And with that Sakura became the permenent cook in the Akatsuki Lair.

***

"**Alight everyone! Front and centre." **Sakura screams in to a megaphone just like a drill sargent.

Slowly but surely all the Akatsuki members drag their butts into the Great Room. The Great Room was sorta like a common room. It was like a small library. It had many comfy winged back chairs and a enormous fireplace in the center of the room. It was very cosy. When not using the meeting room for 'meetings' they went to the Great Room too relax.

"**Why are you screaming, un?"** Deidara rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"**Tobi was having a good sleep!"** He was holding a cute fuzzy teddy bear.

"**Everyone, I've taking the liberty of designing a new uniform!"** They all blanched at her.

"**I don't think Pain-sama is going to like that."** Sasori was his usal grumpy self in teh moring.

Igonoring the puppet Sakura began handing out the outfits she made. Actually she only made bottoms. They still woar the same tops but they were died black.

"**Are…are these leather pants, un!"**

"**Yup."**

***

**Wow! That was short! Just about halfway through the story. Please review!**


End file.
